


A Prize of War

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, First Time, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Karita Wyr </p><p>While negotiating on behalf of the Republic, Qui-Gon is forced to accept a prize of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prize of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Warnings: Some brief m/f mentioned. ÝThis story is complete, but there are still some avenues left to be explored at a later date. ÝNot every question raised is answered here.
> 
> Summary: While negotiating on behalf of the Republic, Qui-Gon is forced to accept a prize of war.
> 
> Notes: Mac came up with the title and a basic idea and said run with it...I ran, albeit slowly. Thanks, Mac. Also, thanks to Riley who said she would happily read anything I ever write! To my betas, Kimdy and Aayesha, I wish you your choice of Jedi in rip away clothing. ÝAll decisions and mistakes are ultimately mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill - not mine, they're George's. Why? Why? Why?   
> Feedback: ÝYes, please.

Men fought wars. All men on all planets. There were at least a dozen other species Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn could quickly bring to mind that had never fought a war in their recorded histories, yet no matter how outwardly peaceful, every single human civilization engaged in bloody battle at least once. There were some races whose concept of peace was a day bombs did not hail down on their homes.

What drove men to destroy themselves in this manner? Greed. Lust for glory. Pride. Pride was the reason Qui-Gon was on Nazanin waiting for daybreak while attempting to meditate in a leaky canvas tent.

Nazanin was one of those rare worlds allowed partial admittance into the Republic. That was not precisely correct. Part of Nazanin, the western hemisphere known as Naza, had been a full member of the Republic for seven years. The eastern hemisphere, Anin, refused to enter unless the planet was united under one rule, their rule. Every decade or two the Anin made another bid to unite the planet. That time had come again. The Anin were a tenacious people, who refused to be intimidated by the trained Republic forces sent to protect Naza. They fought ferociously, but ultimately lost the war.

When the end appeared near, Qui-Gon had joined the Republic forces on Nazanin. His duty was to oversee the final stages of the war, to ensure that as few lives as possible were lost to a foregone conclusion. This was a Jedi's role in battle. To save lives, not destroy them. Next, his duty would be to negotiate a peace accord that would hopefully last more years than he could count on his fingers. The Anin leaders would not accept a negotiator who had not been a part of the battle, so out of necessity Qui-Gon Jinn had been appointed leader of the Naza defense. In less than an hour he would slog out onto the muddy field of the treaty compound to bring a fragile peace to this world.

*^*

As the cool, drizzly, morning gave way to sunshine and warmth, the humidity became oppressive. Out of necessity, Qui-Gon had shed his Jedi robe. Happily for all concerned, the negotiations were proceeding smoothly. The Anin general, clan leader Cizo Kedar, a robust, red-haired man of middle age, graciously conceded to every major point the Naza requested. The documents were nearly completed when Kedar reached out a hand and stilled Qui-Gon's lightpen. The man smiled and said, "We have yet to discuss the Adajia."

There was little Master Jinn liked less than being unprepared for a negotiation. Nowhere in the volumes of material provided for this mission had the term Adajia come up. He was at a loss and there was nothing to do but admit it.

"Adajia? I am afraid I do not know to what you refer, General Kedar." Qui-Gon did his best to project his honest bewilderment.

Kedar laughed heartily. "Why the prize of war, Master Jinn. It is yours to claim, as leader of the Naza."

This would be easily handled, Qui-Gon thought. "I am afraid the Jedi cannot accept gifts."

Muttering was heard amidst Kedar's men. They shifted uncomfortably and each man's hand drifted down to the hilt of his ceremonial sword. Swords that Qui-Gon could tell were still quite lethal despite their formal spit and polish. Kedar's previous good humor had fled as well, but he remained calmer than his men. "I gather you were not given all the information regarding our customs, Master Jinn. I can only guess as to why. Let me explain this now. The Adajia is not a gift or a bribe. It is a great honor to receive the Adajia. The man or woman chosen as the Adajia takes the duty seriously. It is an honor to be chosen."

Qui-Gon was aghast. "Man or woman? The Adajia is a person?"

"Our greatest warrior is chosen and awarded to the leader of the triumphant army for a period of three years. This gesture assures the victor of our willingness to maintain peace. The tradition started with the earliest clans. With the strongest warrior as servant-protector to the victor, the defeated could hardly make war again. More recently, the Adajia serves as a reminder to the Anin of our humility."

Inner peace was a long way away as Qui-Gin struggled with this new and disturbing information. He absently stroked his bearded jaw before asking, "Servant-protector? What does this entail?"

Kedar was secretly pleased to note that the Master Jedi was discomfited. Tales abounded of the Jedi's analytical and dispassionate nature. It was good to see they were still subject to human emotions, human frailties. A near smirk played about Kedar's lips as he spoke, "The Adajia is protector and companion, it is his duty to provide whatever his master desires within his capabilities."

Blood drained quickly from Qui-Gon's face. This could not be happening. He was being forced into accepting what for all intents and purposes was a slave. To decline the Adajia would be tantamount to igniting his lightsaber and lopping off Kedar's head; the war would begin anew. Closing his eyes, he reached out to the Force. ÝWhat he felt startled him. While his own emotions were swirling about like leaves in the wind, the Force was calm as a forest lake. Not only must he accept the Adajia for the sake of peace, but the Force wished it as well. When he opened his eyes, he bowed his head slightly to Kedar. "It would be my sincerest honor to accept the terms we have agreed to on behalf of the Naza."

"And the Adajia?"

"I will be pleased to accept the Adajia," Qui-Gon said graciously. Perhaps the next three years would be a learning experience. The expertise of a battle-seasoned warrior from another culture could be invaluable. Maybe the man, or woman, would prove to be a good sparring partner for himself or a knowledgeable teacher for the Strategies of War seminars at the Temple.

With a handclap, Kedar summoned a sergeant. "Has the Adajia arrived from the western front?"

"Yes, General. He is waiting in your tent, sir."

The general and Qui-Gon rose and walked swiftly across the treaty compound to Kedar's tent. Kedar threw back the tent flap with a flourish and stood back, allowing Qui-Gon to enter first. As expected the man inside was still muddied and disheveled from battle and travel. He wore traditional Anin battle dress; boots, a once white shirt, a black leather vest and a kilt in dark blues and greens, the pattern denoting his clan affiliation. Little else about him was as expected.

Qui-Gon inwardly chastised himself for having imagined Anin's greatest warrior to be a stout, rough man with bad posture and disfiguring scars. As a Jedi and the former Padawan of the diminutive Master Yoda, he should have known better than to entertain such a narrow view. This man was perhaps half his age, slender, but with a tightly coiled strength. He was of average height, had no visible slouch, and despite the dirt and a variety of minor battle injuries, a nearly flawless complexion. And that hair, was it the late-morning sun streaming into the tent, that made it that color, like well-aged brandy? He had almost aristocratic features, high cheekbones and a cleft in a strong and stubborn chin. Perhaps, the nose was a tad too wide. Yes, it was. Qui-Gon was almost relieved to find a physical flaw on the young man, no matter how slight. And then he noticed the eyes; large, wide-spaced, blue-gray eyes that watched him with cool detachment. Combined with the thick lashes that surrounded them, they were almost femininely lovely. The young man should be in holo-vids; men and women alike would surely flock to see him. This was his Adajia, the one who would swear to do whatever he desired that was within his capabilities?

Kedar moved forward to make the introductions. "Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, this is your Adajia, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon reached out to shake the young man's hand. The greeting was accepted, but Kenobi said nothing merely studied Qui-Gon silently.

Kedar hastened to explain, "He is not allowed to speak to you until he offers you the ritual words. Tonight when the sun's light is gone, you shall claim your prize."

*^*

A ring of torches as well as Nazanin's three moons lighted the barren field. Two of those moons were nearly full, while the third was at a quarter. It was almost as bright as dawn and yet it was the heart of the night.

A thicket of trees stood at the north end of the field. The Anin party gathered on the west side, the Naza leaders on the east. Qui-Gon waited at the south end. To his side stood Bacali Mertal, a charming, exceedingly brilliant woman of about seventy standard years. She served the Naza as a combat advisor, having once commanded the army herself. Today it was her unique duty to guide Qui-Gon through the ritual.

At the appointed hour, the sorrowful sound of a horn floated across the green. From out of the shadowy cluster of trees walked Obi-Wan Kenobi. He strode purposefully across the field, his sword dangling from his right hand, accompanied only by the sound of crackling torches. Qui-Gon noted that he wore his battle uniform, although it and he were much cleaner now. The young warrior walked to the center of the field, executed a precise right turn and continued forward.

Bacali moved closer to Qui-Gon, speaking in a low whisper, " I remember when I was the recipient of the Adajia, some thirty years ago."

Qui-Gon gave the woman a penetrating look, well aware that he should not be surprised by this revelation, seeing as he was provided with absolutely no information about the Adajia prior to today.

"Why do you think they chose me as your guide for this ceremony?" She smiled fondly in remembrance of a similar rite in her past. "I was the Sytra, the Master, and a soldier named Carolus Davard was my Adajia. ÝHe was a fine warrior and companion, but not much to look at. Not like that one." Her eyes darted toward Obi-Wan, who had stopped directly in front of Cizo Kedar.

Obi-Wan bowed slightly to Kedar, lowered his head and slowly raised his sword in both hands, an offering. Kedar accepted the sword reverently and handed it to the sergeant behind him. The Anin leader squared his shoulders and proclaimed loudly to the assembled crowds, "Hala maey ran winar lon falla sak, Adajia."

"May the heavens guide you on your journey, Adajia." Bacali translated the ancient Nazanin language, then continued to explain, "By returning his sword, Obi-Wan is renouncing his status as an Anin commander."

Pressing his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders, Kedar bade the young man to look up. He pressed their foreheads together briefly then released him. Obi-Wan was instantly surrounded be a group of Anin women in white robes with swirling blue embroidery.

"White is the color of cleansing, blue of renewal. This is a transitional stage, the Adajia belongs to the Anin no longer, nor is he yet yours to command."

Every now and then, between the white-robed figures, Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of pale flesh reflecting bright moonlight. When the women parted, Obi-Wan was standing before a fire clothed only in a long blue silk robe, his battle clothes piled in his arms. One by one the garments were dropped into the fire, and each time the fire glowed a dazzling white. The acrid smell of burning leather and wool drifted on the light wind. When the last item caught fire, the young man circled the fire once to his right and once to his left. Bacali explained that this was the end and the beginning for the Adajia.

Even though the description of the ritual was fascinating, it was not the words that held Qui-Gon's attention; it was the young warrior. Having completed the circles, he walked toward Qui-Gon. Had Kenobi's gait changed from purposeful stride to languid saunter? Was it Qui-Gon's imagination, or did the way the young man walked accentuate the flutter of the fine blue silk across his perfect skin?

Before he reached them, Bacali leaned in for one last whisper to Qui-Gon, "He is your servant-protector for three years. My years with Carolus were quite enjoyable." The woman's fading brown eyes now revealed an amber spark, a flicker of pleasant memories too strong to resist. Qui-Gon realized she and her Adajia had shared more than time. Was she suggesting he and this young man would also? She smiled at Qui-Gon, then nodded to Kenobi, "I've known of him for a long time. Met him on occasion. He's a smart one, maybe too smart, too headstrong and stubborn. He will challenge your patience. You may tell yourself that accepting the Adajia was a means to an end. And yes, there is a higher purpose this serves for the Anin, for the Republic, for peace. Regardless of all that, your path is joined with Obi-Wan's. Enjoy the journey you take together."

The young man reached them then and knelt gracefully before Qui-Gon. He was extraordinarily attractive. The firelight gilded his features and the shimmering blue of the robe highlighted those remarkable eyes. Even if Qui-Gon was required to look elsewhere or even move he could not have done so; he was staked to the ground by Obi-Wan's intense gaze.

"Tae jada lon Adajia. Wye lo, ta Sytra, tae quannel maric tae hacce quannel." Obi-Wan intoned. **I am your Adajia. To you, my Master, I give all I can give.** The words were endowed with a beautiful lilt.

Qui-Gon knew his ritual response to that pledge. "Tae karsu lon hadapa, ta Adajia." **I accept your gifts, my Adajia.**

The ceremony was almost over, only the final step was yet to be taken. Obi-Wan stood up, his gaze still fixed on Qui-Gon, wordlessly daring the Jedi to complete the rite in the traditional manner. It was not required that Qui-Gon do so. He merely had to grasp the young man's hands and place them against his heart to end the ceremony. The ancients intended that it be completed with a kiss. Noting the level stare, Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan did not believe he would do the latter and therefore he must.

Qui-Gon leaned down and brushed soft lips with his own, teasing over them slowly, tantalizingly. Just as he felt the young man begin to shift into the kiss, he pulled away, a challenge of his own issued. He was bestowed with a slight nod of acknowledgement and a bemused smile. The journey had begun.

*^*

As soon as the ceremony was over, a Republic officer quietly took Qui-Gon aside. "Sir, a troop transport will be leaving Nazanin in three hours. Perhaps, you would like to join us. It will provide the quickest way to Coruscant."

They would be able to leave Nazanin and return to the Jedi Temple sooner than Qui-Gon had anticipated. Excellent. There were certain matters that needed to be discussed with the Council. "Is there room for myself and Kenobi?" he asked.

"Pardon, sir."

"The Anin young man. My prize." Qui-Gon answered wryly and gestured to where Obi-Wan was standing, engaged in a conversation with Bacali; both were smiling animatedly.

The officer looked uneasy. Qui-Gon thought he could not be nearly as uncomfortable with the situation as he himself was. "Oh, well, sir, I am afraid you will have to share a cabin."

"Why am I not surprised?" The Jedi Master knew his existence was never as uncomplicated as he might like.

Bacali had been half listening to the exchange. "I know you have several details to take care of yet, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan also has last minute obligations. I will see that he gets to the transport," she offered. Clearly, she had taken a liking to the young man.

Obi-Wan was standing by docilely at Bacali's side with his hands clasped loosely in front of him. The breeze lightly ruffled his short hair. He looked angelic. Certainly that was a façade. Even in their brief acquaintance he knew this man was no innocent, but he played it well now. Even Bacali had said he was known to be stubborn. But until Qui-Gon knew the young man better, he would have to take him at face value. Unfortunately, that seemed to change moment by moment.

"That would be most appreciated, Bacali. Obi-Wan, is that acceptable to you?" Qui-Gon inquired.

A brief smile from the young man and, "As my Master wishes." His voice dripped honey, in an accent wholly unlike the one he had used before. This one was more cultured, likely studied, and yet it suited him as well as the lilting Anin accent. Qui-Gon was positive there were more surprises buried beneath that fascinating surface. Could he unearth them all in the next three years?

"I shall see you on board then," he said with a curt nod as he disappeared into the milling crowd.

*^*

Two-and-a-half hours later, Obi-Wan located Qui-Gon Jinn's assigned cabin. He dropped his worn duffel bag on the nearest chair and surveyed the room. As leader of the Republic forces here at Nazanin, Jinn commanded a great deal of respect and consequently had been provided with a senior officer's cabin. The room contained a desk with a computer terminal, a small sitting area that included a couch, and a private bath. Unfortunately there was only one bed. Obi-Wan snorted indelicately and muttered, "As expected. At least there is a couch." Of course, he might not even be sleeping on that couch.

He tested the cushions. Not too bad. He had slept in much worse places. The worst that came to mind was an exposed rock ledge about a meter wide and the ground at least two thousand meters straight down. And, oh yes, his quarry, a rather psychopathic deserter with violent tendencies, was on a similar ledge somewhere below, hopefully not trying to climb back up. Definitely that was the worst.

It was time to start unpacking. He did not have much, some personal items and a few changes of clothes. And the blue silk robe. He held it in his hands and let the smooth material slide through his fingers. The garment was lovely, a traditional Anin design. The Anin people were big on tradition as was Obi-Wan. Even though the Anin employed modern weaponry in warfare they still wore the same mode of battle dress they had for more than a millennium. They also schooled all the young people in the art of sword fighting. Obi-Wan enjoyed swordplay even if it was only at demonstrations and competitions. He was good, too. ÝVery good.

Yes, tradition was important to him, still and all, he was glad he was not required to wear the blue silk for the next three years. He was much more comfortable now, practically dressed in black trousers tucked into black boots and a green shirt. He was still a bit irked that his blaster had been confiscated when he boarded the transport. Strangely, though, he was allowed to keep the knife that was tucked into a special slot in his boot. Either they had not noticed, which was doubtful, or they had thought, "How cute. The little boy has a knife." Obi-Wan shrugged at the thought. People misjudged his age and abilities all too often. It usually worked to his advantage. Besides, no one would ever think it was "cute" when that knife was pressed to their jugular. No one had yet.

Sitting down at the desk, he tried to log on to the computer to no avail. He was noisily tapping his fingers against the desk pondering the best way to circumvent the system when Qui-Gon walked into the cabin.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. I am glad to see you arrived safely." Qui-Gon noticed the drumming fingers. "Problem?"

The young man waved at the computer screen. "No access," he stated flatly.

Qui-Gon came to stand next to him, bent over and began briskly hitting keys. His long silver-brown hair brushed against Obi-Wan's cheek, tickling just a little. Obi-Wan flinched away from the contact while Qui-Gon, noting the other man's distress at his nearness, inched away.

Screens flickered past at blinding speed until Qui-Gon located what he was looking for. A few more keystrokes and he was done. "It's only minimal security, but that should get you anything you need."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. I think I would enjoy a walk about the ship if you have no immediate need of me." He regarded Qui-Gon cautiously, half-expecting the man to say "no" even though he had been nothing but gracious thus far.

"Certainly. I will see you later." Qui-Gon watched the young man leave in a flurry, wondering how they were going to get through the next few years.

He was so confused, unsure of what was required of him, and where he stood with Obi-Wan. He knew he was unsettled when the young man called him Master. It emphasized Obi-Wan's subservient position. Qui-Gon had no desire to take advantage of him. And, damn it all, he was still upset at the Council for not apprising him of the situation in advance. This being the very same Council who at this time was refusing to accept non-emergency transmissions from him. Until he was able to speak with them he was most definitely stuck with the young man. He would give Obi-Wan an hour to roam the ship and then he would seek him out. They definitely need to talk.

*^*

During the time Obi-Wan wandered the corridors, the ship lifted off from Nazanin. The large transport was quite slow in a planetary atmosphere and regular space, therefore strapping in had been unnecessary. The ship now was in hyperspace and Obi-Wan was alone in one of the many gunnery stations.

He sat slouched in a leather chair, idly swiveling back and forth, staring out the viewport into the deadness of hyperspace. He had already studied the instruments and controls and found nothing outside of his experience, so he was left with little to do but think. Something he was seriously trying to avoid.

The swoosh of the door opening behind him brought him out of his contemplation of nothing. It was the Jedi who had entered the room. He knew it with the same certainty that he sometimes knew from which direction the next laser blast would come in battle or how he knew when that rockslide began that his best friend was going to die. The same gift that saved his own life could not always aid him in saving the ones he cared about; it was disturbing, as was the presence of the man behind him. Obi-Wan straightened up in his chair and swiveled to face the other man. He waited.

Qui-Gon appraised the young man before him. Outwardly, there was nothing to be faulted in his behavior, but below the carefully controlled exterior, it seemed Obi-Wan had not yet come to terms with all that he was feeling and thinking. He was right about them needing to clear the air, but first he had a few unrelated questions.

"So there you are. I wondered where I might find you. I admit I am quite curious as to how you found this place, let alone how you got in here. This area is code-locked and its location is not available on any of the general ship schematics."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I have a way with locks." That was an understatement. He had not encountered a door yet he could not open by one means or another.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Mighty handy talent. So did you pick this place at random?'

Confusion furrowed the young man's brow. "No, it was on the map on the terminal in your room when you logged on."

Qui-Gon was dumbfounded. That was impossible. He had barely registered what he was seeing as it went past. "That map was only visible for a fraction of a second."

"It's something I have always been able to do. I see a map once and I remember it. I never really thought about it being unusual."

"I would venture to guess you do not get lost much."

"No, I don't. You came looking for me. Is there something I can do for you?" Obi-Wan was wearying of the chitchat and was ready to get down to business.

With a sigh, Qui-Gon sat down in the chair next to Obi-Wan's. "We need to talk and I am certain you know what about, this arrangement that we seem to be forced into."

"It's quite simple. I am your servant-protector for three years. I will guard you against your enemies as well as do anything else you require, including sexual favors."

Quickly Qui-Gon's hand came up. "Stop right there. I would never ask that of you."

"But the point is you can, Master Jinn. You can. Think about that. You can ask me for anything I can provide. Anything at all." Even as Obi-Wan said these words he wondered what the older man might ask of him. He admitted to himself that he was nervous about the future; and maybe it had not been a good idea to dare the Jedi to kiss him at the conclusion of the ceremony, but Obi-Wan did not always think through the consequences of his actions. Nonetheless, he was prepared to do as tradition dictated. He would serve without hesitation regardless of what task he was to perform.

The man seated across from him did not see things as simply. This was an impossible situation, utterly impossible. What had the Force intended when it dropped Obi-Wan Kenobi into his life? Certainly the Council would not allow this arrangement to continue. Obi-Wan probably did not want this either. "Why did you agree to this? To be the Adajia?"

"First of all, I was chosen. It is an honor to be the Adajia. One must have attained a certain level of success to even be considered. I realize you know little about me, but I assure you I am an excellent commander. Even when one finds success along their chosen path, there is always more to discover. The next three years will be a growth experience for myself. Besides what I may learn from you, I shall acquire humility and patience."

Unwittingly, both men had adopted a similar posture; feet apart, forearms resting on their knees, leaning forward, each focused solely on the other. Obi-Wan's expression was of barely controlled frustration. Qui-Gon knew this because the young man was tapping his toes against the metal floor, in the same rhythm he had drummed his fingers on the desk before. Obi-Wan seemed to need an outlet for an abundance of nervous energy.

Attempting to calm the young man's rising emotions, Qui-Gon soothed, " I admire your dedication to your homeland and your people's beliefs. And I assure I do not doubt your capabilities. Although, I will admit your appearance is unexpected."

"As is yours." Obi-Wan appeared to relax a bit; he even managed a slight smile.

The Jedi Master arched an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "And what were you expecting?"

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and cocked his head to the side, making the pretense of thinking hard. "Well, the title Jedi Master tends to make one imagine a dried up old academic. You look like a warrior."

"I am, but there is more to me than that. Although your assessment is fair enough. I do look like a warrior and you..."

"Don't look like one, " the young man interrupted. "I realize I look far too young to have achieved so much. I have to constantly prove myself because of my youthful appearance."

Youthful appearance? Perhaps, that was part of his dilemma, thought Qui-Gon. Personally, he believed others saw what he saw when he first beheld his Adajia. Those eyes, they practically glowed with some inner flame, leading one to make promises they could never keep just to be held in their burning embrace. Temptation, was what he was, the man appeared to be made for play not work. Did he not realize this? Did he not realize that when he rather casually mentioned sexual favors that Qui-Gon began to sweat? He probably did not. Obi-Wan Kenobi did not appear to be a tease. He was attractive, undeniably so, but obviously he underestimated himself in a different way than others did.

Obi-Wan continued on, "You have concerns about me. I will be loyal to you. I am no spy. I would never do something that would be damaging to you or those you serve. If I did and your people did not punish me, mine would. It is a serious matter to go against the spirit of the Adajia. It is treason. The punishment is death."

This was far more than Qui-Gon had suspected. "I accept that you must follow the dictates of your people, Obi-Wan. And I believe you to be an honorable man, but until I speak to the Jedi Council, I am at a loss with how to proceed. I was purposely left ignorant of the Adajia tradition and I want to know why. I need to find out what this all means, what the Council and the Anin have in store for us."

"You can't give me back, Jinn. The Adajia is non-returnable. The Anin will not take kindly to it. Nor will they be pleased to find you did not make some use of me. I can not be kept on Coruscant for three years without serving my Sytra."

Qui-Gon reached out and gently placed a hand on the younger man's knee. "Please be patient with me until we reach Coruscant and talk to the Council. Let us spend this trip getting more comfortable with one another and then after we talk to the Council we can truly begin as your people intend."

Obi-Wan placed a hand over Qui-Gon's. "Agreed."

Together they stood and headed for the door. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan to ask, "Do you have any other talents I should know about other than a photographic memory and a knack for overriding coded locks?"

A mischievous light shone in Obi-Wan's eyes as he proceeded past the Jedi. "I guess you will learn about them as I need to utilize them." Then he strode down the corridor unaware of the intent blue gaze following him.

*^*

It was only two days passage to Coruscant. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spent that time cautiously getting to know one another. Both had a fondness for holo-chess, but Obi-Wan became bored after one or two games and he often fidgeted or got up to get something to eat or drink while Qui-Gon pondered his moves. Strangely, though, he could spend hours at the computer researching anything from the recently-developed twin-ion engine to the best restaurant in Coruscant that served mahifish, a Nazanin delicacy.

On the second evening, Qui-Gon was listening to soft music from the cabin's built-in entertainment center. He simply sat, with his eyes closed, letting the music wash over him. It was an entirely pleasant experience that was only slightly marred by Obi-Wan's exasperated muttering about the lack of towels.

"The droids know there are two of us. I know CD7 units have the ability to count to at least twenty. We give then four dirty towels, they bring back two," the young man complained as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair, causing bits of it to stand on end. He had cabin fever; he knew it. As soon as the ship's captain got wind of his foray into the gunnery stations, he had been confined to quarters. Although Qui-Gon had argued on his behalf, he finally acquiesced, telling Obi-Wan it was best not to upset a fleet officer for you never knew when their services might be desperately needed.

The end result was that he was short-tempered and ready to climb the walls or cut them open. Even the Delonian flute music was frazzling his nerves. Finally he whirled on Qui-Gon. "How can you just sit and listen to that? I thought all Jedi pursued knowledge and wisdom? What can this teach you?"

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes and smiled calmly at the flushed young man. "You can learn a lot about yourself if you just listen."

"Learn about myself? What is there to learn? I am twenty-five years old. I realize that, Fates willing, I have many years left and many journeys to make, but what can I learn about myself that I don't already know?"

The Jedi beckoned the young man over as he knelt on the floor. Obi-Wan mimicked Qui-Gon's posture. The men were facing each other. One serene and quietly breathing, one frustrated and quivering with unreleased tension.

"Give me your hands and close your eyes," Qui-Gon commanded.

Doing as he was ordered, Obi-Wan gingerly rested his palms on Qui-Gon's larger ones and closed his eyes. He felt less agitated already. Perhaps the Jedi was using some Force touch to calm him?

"Now, forget all about this room, the ship, where we are headed, even who you are and just listen to the music. Become aware of nothing but the music and how it makes you feel."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Watching the young man's face, Qui-Gon could tell when Obi-Wan understood. The frown of concentration turned into a radiant smile that stole the Jedi's breath away.

"What did you hear, Obi-Wan?"

Slowly Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. They were the clearest blue the Jedi had ever seen, like a cloudless sky. When the young man spoke, his voice held a note of wonder. "All I heard was the flute and then slowly the music changed to sound like raindrops gently plopping onto the surface of a lake, even though I was dimly aware that the flute still played. It was very peaceful."

"Did you learn anything from this?" Qui-Gon prodded.

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly. "I did. I learned I can relax, even confined to quarters, if I just allow myself to. I am sorry I doubted you and I appreciate your patience with me." Becoming aware that his hands still rested in Qui-Gon's, he grasped them and gave a tight squeeze. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Truly, it was my pleasure."

*^*

For the remainder of the trip to Coruscant, Obi-Wan behaved less like a caged animal. Soon they would arrive at their destination and he would feel more settled. The relaxation exercise had helped him. So had the fact that Qui-Gon had demanded nothing from him other than he attempt the exercise. Both nights, Obi-Wan had slept on the couch untouched.

As he gathered the few things he had brought out during the journey, he allowed himself time to wonder about Qui-Gon Jinn. Oh, he knew the man would not force himself on him physically; he was too honorable for that. And too attractive to not be able to find partners who were completely unbound to him. Obi-Wan certainly had no desire to be anyone's sexual plaything, but he did find the Jedi Master compelling. There was an intensity about him; it was in his focus, his aura, or whatever. Obi-Wan smiled, imagining ways to get under Qui-Gon's skin. Just because the Adajia was to obey his Sytra's wishes, did not mean he could not indulge his curiosity a little.

*^*

Qui-Gon sighed with relief. They were in orbit around Coruscant and the Council had finally accepted his preliminary report regarding the events on Nazanin. Shortly, he received a response from the Council and was quite surprised at how swiftly it arrived considering how unresponsive they had been up until now. He and Obi-Wan were formally requested to appear before them as soon as they arrived. No hint was given as to who may have read his report; the summons was issued through the Council Adjunct's office.

He scooped up his bags and hurried to the shuttle bay to meet Obi-Wan. When he arrived he heard Obi-Wan's voice. The young man sounded displeased, to put it mildly.

"If you won't give me my blaster back, how am I supposed to get it? Write a letter of protest to the Naza Senator?" he asked sarcastically, staring down the shuttle pilot.

"Sir, as long as you remain a guest of the Republic, you are to remain unarmed. Your weapon will be transferred to the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan stepped closer, until he was nose to nose with the other man. He spoke in a low and deadly voice, his gaze never wavering from the pilot's eyes. "You don't understand. I don't want my blaster transferred to the Temple. I want it brought to me."

The pilot hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "I will bring it to you." He disappeared from the shuttle bay.

"You are quite persuasive, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stated as he came to stand by the young man, who was looking rather smug.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest and said, "I can hardly be your servant-protector without my weapon, can I?"

The Jedi looked the younger man up and down. Unlike ship's security, Qui-Gon had noticed the knife, as well as Obi-Wan's quick reflexes and quiet step. More than once in the past two days Qui-Gon had been startled to find the young man reading over his shoulder, when he would have sworn Obi-Wan was still sitting on the couch across the room. The man was probably deadly with or without the blaster and he would do well to remember that.

*^*

As soon as the shuttle docked at the Temple, the pair headed wordlessly to the Council chambers. A few interested glances were tossed Obi-Wan's way, but no one stopped to ask questions. Qui-Gon's thunderous expression may have quelled their interest.

Qui-Gon was given an immediate audience with the Council, but Obi-Wan was instructed to wait in the antechamber. The Jedi Master composed himself before entering. Yes, he was irritated with the Council, but it would do him no good to appear hostile.

The twelve council members regarded Qui-Gon solemnly. Of course, they do everything solemnly, he thought. They probably had even ignored his communiqués solemnly. He bowed. " Masters," he greeted them with more goodwill then he was feeling. They had put him off repeatedly and yet they required his presence as soon as he had arrived planet side. He wanted answers. Now.

"Patience, Jedi. Soon enough, learn our reasons you will," Yoda admonished.

Qui-Gon refused to be taken to task. Looking his former Master straight in the eye, he asked, "Since when is it in the Council's wisdom to keep vital information from one of its field operatives? Why were the facts about the Adajia tradition purposely kept from me?"

"Long story it is."

"I am prepared to hear it all." Qui-Gon mentally added that he would stand there in the Council circle until he received an explanation he considered valid.

Mace Windu proceeded to explain, "The Senate Admissions Committee and the Supreme Chancellor realized that they made an error in judgment when they admitted the Naza to the Republic. Prior to their bid for inclusion, only entire organized planetary governments had been allowed admission. But there was no rule that stated such, so the Naza were allowed to join without the Anin. Unfortunately, this set a precedent that the Chancellor, in particular, finds distressing. Now many other groups are looking for admission into the Republic. There have been petitions from a variety of religious organizations as well as a number, shall we say, 'entrepreneurial coalitions.' Currently, there is a bill before the Senate to eliminate this kind of confusion, but that still leaves us with the split governments of Nazanin."

"I fail to see what this has to do with why I was kept in the dark about the situation I was headed into," Qui-Gon interjected.

Softly, Depa Billaba continued the explanation, "When the Chancellor saw that the Anin would be defeated, he perceived an opportunity to bring lasting peace to the planet. If a Republic emissary accepted their tradition they would see it as an act of good faith. Also, it is an unspoken rule that while the Adajia is with his Sytra, the Anin will make no move to re-engage their former enemy. The Chancellor and the Admissions Committee views this as a three year window in which to unite the two nations."

Qui-Gon merely raised an eyebrow and directed a look at Yoda that said, "And?"

"Vital it was that the Adajia be accepted by the Republic. Knew we did that you would not want to accept."

"Then why was I chosen?"

Ki-Adi Mundi now joined in, "You were chosen because you were most qualified to handle the conclusion of the conflict as well as the negotiations."

"Also, you are currently without a Padawan or bondmate. Your lack of encumbrances made you a logical choice," added Eeth Koth.

"My lack of encumbrances would be exactly the reason I should not have been chosen." The quizzical looks he received from several of the Jedi Masters caused him to continue. "You have not seen my Adajia, have you? My servant-protector who will provide for me anything I desire?"

Mace shook his head. "No, we have not. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. Will you ask him in?"

Mace spoke briefly into his comlink and the chamber door slid open to admit Obi-Wan. Adi Gallia flicked a glance at Qui-Gon that told him she finally understood his dilemma and wished it were hers.

The young man strolled straight to the center of the room, his pace unhurried. His gaze focused on Yoda alone, as if he instinctively knew who was the leader of this body of powerful beings.

Yoda regarded the young man thoughtfully. His green eyes squinted and his ears tips rose fractionally, then he gave a satisfied, "Humph," before addressing Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda am I. In service to Qui-Gon Jinn of your own free will are you?"

"Yes, Master, I am."

"Good. All is as it should be," the little Master intoned.

Qui-Gon hid his shock as best he could. All was as it should be? Apparently the Council had gone collectively insane. No, that was not true. They merely had an agenda along with the Senate and he was caught playing his part in it. For three years. His thoughts were interrupted by Mace Windu.

"Master Jinn, you will need to make an appointments for him with the Healers, the weapons Master, and for testing on galactic politics." Mace turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "For the next three years, Kenobi, you will serve as Qui-Gon's assistant on missions. ÝI hope this testing does no offense to the Adajia tradition, but we must ascertain your skill and knowledge level before we send you out into the galaxy as one of our representatives."

Cool, blue-gray eyes regarded the Council member. "No offense taken. It is in all our best interests to see that we are not placed in situations beyond the scope of abilities and understanding."

Qui-Gon looked at the younger man, trying to determine if Obi-Wan had just subtly admonished the Council publicly for having left their representative in the dark. If so, he and Obi-Wan would indeed find some common ground.

Mace nodded giving no indication of perceiving any double meaning in the Anin's words. "Very well, then. If you have no further questions, you are dismissed."

"I have one last concern," Qui-Gon added. "I have single quarters. I request rooms for two, perhaps a Master/Padawan suite?"

A slight out of place chuckle issued from Yoda's throat. "Taken care of already it is. Go now, and may the Force be with you."

*^*

Qui-Gon Jinn did not have many belongings, unless one counted the books, and Obi-Wan did count them. There were four hundred and thirty-two. Four hundred and thirty-two extremely heavy books. He had not relished the idea of carrying them all the way to their new quarters several corridors away, but it had to be done.

When Qui-Gon returned to the sitting room, Obi-Wan grinned wickedly, then composed himself. Adopting a musing tone, he asked, "Master, why didn't we skip packing all these? You could have floated them down the hall or something."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can't you chant some mumbo jumbo and off they go." Obi-Wan punctuated his idea by snapping the fingers on both hands twice.

"The Force is not magic, Obi-Wan. It involves the mastery of the mind, spirit, and body. At this time, I choose to master the body." Hefting two boxes into his arms, he headed into the hallway.

Obi-Wan snatched up the last of the boxes and hurried after the older man. He caught up and looked to Qui-Gon out of the corner of his eye. "Admit it. You have used the Force gratuitously before."

They had arrived at a bank of elevators. Qui-Gon pressed the call button with more force than was necessary. The door slid open promptly and the two men entered.

"The fact that you are giving me the 'strong, silent Jedi' treatment leads me to believe you have." Obi-Wan rocked back and forth on his heels. His voice dropped conspiratorially low, "I bet you were trying to impress someone and you got in trouble."

Qui-Gon flushed, fleeing the elevator as soon as they arrived at their floor and walking swiftly down the hall. He juggled the cartons of books in one arm while entering the security code for the door to their new rooms. The boxes hit the floor with a resounding thud. The Jedi spun around to face Obi-Wan, his face dipping to within inches of Obi-Wan's. "Why are you so interested in this?"

The young man did not even blink in acknowledgement of the intimidation. He knew it was Qui-Gon's ploy to divert attention away from himself. Gently, Obi-Wan set his burden down on the sofa table. "I am interested in everything about my Sytra. Especially what embarrasses him."

Suddenly, Qui-Gon started to laugh. And once he had begun, he could not seem to stop. Soon he was gasping for breath and his sides ached. Finally after a fit of coughing, he sat down, a worried looking Obi-Wan hovering over him.

When the Jedi finally spoke he could not keep the amusement out of his voice. "Yoda always told me that the Force presents each Jedi with many challenges. I have come to realize that you must be one of mine. You do not plan on making the next three years easy on me, do you?"

Obi-Wan dropped on to the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I had not planned on it," he said with a grin. Soberly, he added, "The Adajia/Sytra relationship is whatever the pair make of it. We could try being friends."

"Friends," Qui-Gon repeated, stroking his beard, making a show of mulling the idea over. "Yes, we shall be friends. Although, I assume my new friend will be taking every opportunity to unbalance me."

"I do it with everyone." Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm equal opportunity that way. Speaking of being off balance, what was the Council's reason for their lack of consideration to you?"

"Essentially, I was told that it was imperative that the Adajia be accepted by the Republic representative in an effort to align Anin with Naza and the rest of the Republic. The Council believed, justifiably, that I would refuse the prize, as any Jedi should. Therefore, they allowed me to remain ignorant of the custom."

"This hardly seems fair to you, but I expected as much. In a way, it's ironic that Nazanin is still divided. We want the same thing."

"Explain."

"Yes, sir," Obi-Wan said, smiling at Qui-Gon's military brusqueness. ÝHe composed his thoughts, took a deep breath and continued, "Naza and Anin are two halves of the same whole. We want to be one; we need to be one. We just can't seem to find a way to make it happen that is comfortable for both. Consequently, there is a constant need for both peoples to prove their domination. There must be a way to join us together. ÝI hope the Chancellor's idea works, Qui-Gon. ÝPerhaps, you and I can show them how."

Grabbing a pillow from the corner of the couch and tucking it behind his neck, Obi-Wan settled himself even more comfortably. "Now, I want you to tell me your embarrassing Force abuse story."

"I was hoping you would forget."

"Not a chance."

"Very well then," Qui-Gon said on a resigned sigh. "I was thirteen and had my first serious bout of infatuation. Her name was Cazimar. She had beautiful, untamed, curly red hair and freckles. She was an older woman, all of sixteen, and I was very much beneath her notice. We were together one day at the temple lake and I was determined to impress her with my newly learned skill of levitation. So, I levitated over the lake."

"And you fell in!" Obi-Wan crowed.

"Much worse than that. I fell in and I could not swim. Master Yoda had to rescue me."

"I cannot picture Master Yoda jumping in a lake."

"In seven hundred years, Yoda has mastered the art of levitation. He just raised me up out of the water and deposited my soaking wet and choking self on the shore. He poked me in the stomach with that stick of his and told me, 'To impress girls, use force of your personality, not the Force. Works better, less messy, it is.'"

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head. "So the little guy has a sense of humor. I think I like him. And thank you for the story, Qui-Gon. See, that wasn't so painful. I understand I have some tests tomorrow, so I think I will turn in. Which room in mine?"

"You choose, my Adajia."

"The right," Obi-Wan said decisively.

"Very good. I wanted the one the left anyway. The Adjunct sent all the Adajia information to our computer terminal. I think I will review that and set up those appointments. Have a good rest, Obi-Wan."

As he rose to go, Obi-Wan murmured "Goodnight, my Master,"

*^*

Adi Gallia entered the viewing area quietly. Qui-Gon was peering intently through the two-way mirror, watching Obi-Wan spar with the weapons master. They each wielded broad swords and were quite evenly matched, though Master Wencri usually had a noticeable advantage. Master Wencri was an Evaga, one of a race of bipeds with four upper limbs. Currently, he was using a single weapon, but was shifting it amongst his four hands. He was unable to find a weakness in Obi-Wan's form. The young man was prepared for whatever move he attempted, sword flashing through the air and meeting Wencri's with a confident clang.

Impressed, Adi whispered, "Servant-protector indeed. I don't think anyone needs worry about his physical skills. He is probably the best swordsman I have seen who was not Jedi trained."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, he is remarkable." The man's eyes remained glued on Obi-Wan, who was talking to Wencri during a break. The young man was exultant, smiling happily at the Evaga.

"This is the last test, correct?" Adi asked.

"Yes, he has already visited the healers and taken the exam on galactic politics."

"I presume the healers cleared him, that he has had all his shots."

The left corner of Qui-Gon's mouth curved upwards. "He is not a pet, Adi."

Adi moved to the glass to observe the sparring session more closely. "No, he doesn't seem like a near mindless follower, despite his status as the Adajia. Loyalty you will receive, devotion must be earned."

"And you think I should like to earn his devotion?"

"Admit it, Qui-Gon, if he was not your prize you would pursue him. After all, he is attractive, intelligent, yes, I saw his test scores, and obviously focused, determined, and well trained. What is not to like? And do not tell me he is not your type. I know better, Qui-Gon. You and I have similar tastes in partners."

"Then perhaps you ought to pursue him, for I will not. I will not take advantage of this situation."

"Maybe I will seek him out, Qui-Gon. But do remember this, he is part of your life now, he may not be easy to ignore." With that she departed, leaving Qui-Gon contemplating the closing door.

Ah, Adi, he thought, what a frustrating, irritating, perceptive and delightful woman you are. I would have levitated across the lake for you too, if you had even been born then. He turned his attention back to the window. Master Wencri was holding his glowing purple lightsaber on low power in one hand and a training saber in another, explaining something to Obi-Wan. What was he doing?

*^*

Some hours later, Qui-Gon returned to their quarters. He hung up his cloak and looked around the living area. He was startled to realize that Obi-Wan had put all the books up on the shelves. Not only that, but they appeared to be in exactly the same order they had been in his old rooms. The young man certainly had an astounding memory. And he was taking his servant duties quite seriously, for upon closer perusal Qui-Gon noticed that the room was spotless. He hoped the young man did not think he had to clean for him. Perhaps he was just naturally tidy.

Qui-Gon had stayed up until the early morning devouring all the available data on the Adajia. There was not really much beyond what Obi-Wan and the Council had told him already. Obi-Wan was to protect him and answer his commands as long as they did not send either of them into unnecessary danger. He found the historical information fascinating. Most of the Adajia/Sytra pairs had remained close friends and comrades after the allotted three years. Several sets had married or bonded, some even during the three-year contract, including Bacali Mertal and Carolus Davard. No wonder Bacali had spoken so fondly of her Adajia. She had loved him, must still love him. He had been killed defending her during a terrorist attack.

There was no evidence of Obi-Wan's presence by sight or sound. Qui-Gon called out, "Obi-Wan, are you here? May I speak with you?"

A muffled, "Sure," came from the left. When Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's room, he was confronted with a mesmerizing sight. Obi-Wan was lying facedown in the center of the bed naked. Well, not naked exactly. One white towel was draped over his head and another was wrapped around his waist.

The towel-draped head lifted from the pillow. "You wanted to talk to me?" The voice from underneath the towel was still distorted.

"Yes, I did Obi-Wan. Could you remove the towel from your head or speak up? I can barely hear you." Qui-Gon cringed at his choice of words, for he became even more aware of the expanse of bare tanned flesh before him. There was a long jagged scar on the young man's thigh that disappeared under the towel. The Jedi wondered how he had acquired it and swiftly following that thought was a desire to know where under the towel the scar ended.

Obi-Wan pulled the towel from his head and Qui-Gon cringed yet again when that handsome face was revealed and those jewel bright eyes peered up at him innocently. Dammit, did Obi-Wan not realize how devastating he was or was this part of plan to keep the master off balance?

"What did you want to talk about?"

Qui-Gon swallowed hard, composed himself as best as he was able, and began. "The Council has approved us for missions, mostly ceremonial functions to begin with, until we become used to working together. We leave on our first in a week."

"I look forward to it, " Obi-Wan said honestly.

"Tell me, why did Master Wencri choose to have you spar with lightsabers? It is quite unusual for a non-Jedi to make use of our chosen weapon."

"He felt that as we would be traveling together, it was important that I understood your weapon and be able to wield it if need be, without slicing off something important of my own."

The Jedi Master chuckled. "I would say that is a valuable lesson to learn. It would seem Master Wencri feels I am in my dotage if he fears I will be unable to manage my own saber."

"I believe he was merely envisioning a worst case scenario. By no means are you in your dotage," Obi-Wan assured him with a smile.

"Ah yes, Master Wencri is typical of the Evaga. ÝThey tend to be pessimistic and cautious. Did he also suggest we attend a purification ritual before our first mission?"

"Yes, he did. What did he mean?"

"Purification rituals are done to evoke the divine guidance and benevolence of the Evaga gods. The ritual is wonderful for Evaga, who have no taste buds, but horrible for humans. It involves eating the intestines of a muli-goat." Qui-Gon shuddered at the mere thought of enduring such unpleasantness again. Truly it was the worst thing he had ever eaten, including his first Padawan's cooking.

"That sounds horribly foul. May we skip this ritual?"

"Most definitely, Obi-Wan. I am sure Master Wencri will understand. Besides, you took to the saber extremely well. I seriously doubt you will lose anything valuable, even without the gods' aid. We shall continue your saber lessons if you like."

Obi-Wan beamed. "I would enjoy that very much."

"Good. Shall I see you at dinner tonight?"

"I will meet you in the dining hall in half an hour." Obi-Wan sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The towel around his waist was beginning to become untucked. Before it fully parted, Obi-Wan draped the other towel across his lap. It was a move worthy of the finest fan dancer.

"Until then," Qui-Gon said tightly.

Once out of the room, he remembered their conversation from the night before. Yes, he and Obi-Wan would be friends. Obi-Wan would be the friend who frustrated him into a coronary.

*^*

As promised, the first mission of Obi-Wan Kenobi of Anin and Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was a ceremonial function. Their presence was required to witness the installation of the new prime minister of the Che'jon system. The Jedi and his companion had little to do in preparation. Their primary discussion centered on how Obi-Wan should be introduced to the various people they would meet in the course of the next three years. They finally agreed that Obi-Wan would be referred to as Qui-Gon's assistant. They would explain about the Adajia if and when the situation warranted giving further details.

"Are you embarrassed by me or my people's customs?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, Obi-Wan, I am not. I just do not wish to constantly explain your presence, and its political implications, to everyone we meet, but I assure you it is not my intent to hide anything. Besides, telling no one about the Adajia would negate the Chancellor's and the Council's machinations to abandon you with an old Jedi Master anyway."

Obi-Wan stared at the Jedi. "I have your word that I will not be cast aside and told to amuse myself and order room service while you go off and do good deeds?"

"Do not worry, you will be by my side for every lengthy introduction, each ridiculous toast, and at every long-winded speech made by a minor dignitary who thinks his voice is music to the gods."

"So you are telling me that you love your job?" Obi-Wan teased.

"Make no mistake, Obi-Wan, every mission a Jedi goes on is important in its own way. We will be required to endure endless bouts of tedium and fawning until the Council is convinced you and I can collaborate. For now we are the face of the Republic; later on we may find ourselves involved in situations that require more skill."

Four weeks later, Obi-Wan could barely remember the name of the planet he was visiting. This was the fifth, no sixth, thus far.

Tomorrow was the actual event, the opening of a new multi-species cultural center; tonight was an informal gathering. Obi-Wan wondered what was expected in formal wear if what he observed tonight was considered informal. As it was, he felt woefully underdressed amidst the shimmering attire of their hosts. He had opted to wear the finest clothes he had brought with him, blue pants and shirt, blue cape lined with gold. It was simple and understated. The only other person in the room whom understated could be applied to was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Surrounded by an entourage of what Obi-Wan now referred to as Jedi groupies, Qui-Gon looked far more elegant in his robes than anyone in the room. He deftly turned down all offers for tours of the banquet facilities or the gardens, which, he was repeatedly assured, were quite lovely. Undoubtedly lovely, and shadowed and full of intimate alcoves far from the curious minded.

Stealthily, Obi-Wan slid up behind Qui-Gon and whispered in his right ear, "So, yet again we are attending the Jedi equivalent of a shopping center opening."

Warm breath tickled Qui-Gon's ear and fluttered his hair. He could practically feel the younger man's smirk, and tried to hide his own smile behind the rim of his wine glass. Hopefully, anyone would mistake his flush at having Obi-Wan pressed firmly against his backside as the result of a little too much red wine and not his raging libido.

"Obi-Wan, you should not sneak up on me that way," he chastised half-heartedly.

Obi-Wan moved around to face Qui-Gon. "Oh, why not? Gonna pull out your lightsaber and lay me out?"

The venerated Jedi Master could hardly calculate the number of double entendres in that one sentence. Looking at Obi-Wan's self-satisfied expression, he decided that it would be best to ignore the question altogether. Hastily he changed the subject, hoping to put Obi-Wan on the spot, "I noticed that young count, Garrell, seemed quite interested in you."

Blue-gray eyes sought out Count Garrell on the dance floor. Those eyes narrowed and a slight shiver of disgust quivered through Obi-Wan. "Oh, he is friendly, even quite attractive, but has about as much substance as cotton candy."

Count Garrell did resemble cotton candy, from the top of his slightly teased blond hair to the lavender silk suit he wore. He looked like fluff, and while Qui-Gon would not ordinarily judge a man by his appearance, Obi-Wan had spent a good deal of time with the man and found him lacking. He trusted the younger man's judgment. That took him aback for a moment. He trusted Obi-Wan.

Sometime during the course of the last few weeks he had come to rely on Obi-Wan's shrewd, albeit occasionally sarcastic comments. Obi-Wan was an excellent judge of character. He also had a quick wit and a talent for innocuous, non-threatening conversation that was highly prized at these gatherings. Gazing down at the young man, he thought that indeed, Obi-Wan was his friend, after all. He wished he had met this intriguing man some other way; it was becoming harder to deny his attraction to his Adajia. No matter. He would not act on it. Much. There was one thing he would allow himself.

"Obi-Wan, would you care to join me for a stroll in the gardens? I hear they are quite lovely."

*^*

After another month, the pair arrived back on Coruscant. Once in their rooms, Obi-Wan flung his pack into a corner and flopped on the couch with legs stretched out and toes pointed. "I had no idea doing nothing was so tiring. I'd take off my boots, but I have gained a ton and can't reach my feet. I swear, Qui-Gon, if I see one more buffet table, attend one more welcome dinner, I am going to explode. Although I am not sure if it will be my head or my body that goes first."

"I hardly think you gained a ton, Obi-Wan. More like half a kilo. As for exploding humans, I have only seen it happen once...in a holo-thriller. It was not even a very good one."

Obi-Wan reached down and started unlatching his boots. "Laugh now, Master. But it won't be so funny when I run screaming from some reception, jump into a fountain and start singing Corellian drinking songs." One boot hit the floor with a resounding thud.

The Jedi Master had neglected his personal comfort in favor of checking their comm messages. "You will be pleased to hear that our 'meet and greet' missions are temporarily over. I have been assigned duties here at the Temple and Master Wencri has asked if you would like more lightsaber instruction, which I presume you would. At the end of this cycle we will travel to Aktar to oversee the closing of a Phyrillium gas mine."

At Obi-Wan's confused look, Qui-Gon continued, "The gas is highly unstable, even with monitoring equipment there have been numerous explosions when attempts are made to permanently seal the mines. Many years ago a Jedi discovered that there were slight fluctuations in the Force directly before these explosions. Jedi can alert the miners to these fluctuations and consequently prevent a major catastrophe."

The second of Obi-Wan's boots hit the floor and he tossed it and its mate through the open door of his room. "So, real work? Thank the Fates. So far the only help I have really been to you was protecting you from Mayor Sulap's daughter."

Qui-Gon finished reading another message before responding, "And your assistance was invaluable. When she leapt down from that float at me... I admit I was startled." He shook his head in annoyance, then smiled. "The Force gave me no indication that was about to happen. She did apologize later, claiming she had a bad reaction to her cold medicine."

Free of his boots, Obi-Wan wiggled his toes. His head rested against the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. Bliss. Finally. "Ha. She made a move on every single man she came across. I won't even tell you what she did to me."

"Well, I do thank you for disentangling us. My hair got wrapped around the beads on her parade gown. It was a bit embarrassing."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, I just hated to see you lose all that Jedi decorum. Not to mention, ruining that hair would be a shame." He clamped his mouth shut, realizing he has perhaps revealed too much. Fortunately, Qui-Gon was again engrossed in the messages and appeared not to have noticed Obi-Wan's confession.

Qui-Gon did not notice because he was stunned by the most recent message. Apparently, Adi was taking him up on his challenge. He cleared his throat. "Obi-Wan, you have received a dinner invitation from Master Adi Gallia."

Jumping up from the couch with obvious enthusiasm, Obi-Wan strolled over to the comm station. He whistled when he read the invitation. "Did you have any plans for me this evening, Master?"

"No, Obi-Wan, I did not."

"Great." He rushed from the room, calling out to Qui-Gon as he did, "Please send a response for me. Tell her I will meet her at her quarters at the requested time."

Qui-Gon sighed. Well, that made things easier. If Obi-Wan were busy with Adi, Qui-Gon would have less opportunity to make a fool of himself in front of the young man.

At that moment, Obi-Wan's head popped out from around the door to his room. "And tell her I'm looking forward to it," he said before he disappeared again.

"I'd say she is too," Qui-Gon muttered.

*^*

The following morning, Qui-Gon arranged to meet Mace Windu in one of the training salles for some sparing practice. He and Mace were of a similar skill level and sparred together often to challenge themselves. Due to his Council duties, however, Mace was often late for their sessions.

To ease the time before Mace arrived, Qui-Gon wandered the hallways near their reserved training room, listening to friends' tall tales and a few modest descriptions of amazing feats.

He peeked into the room at the end of the hall, caught a glimpse of the occupant, and tried to back out before he was noticed.

"Qui-Gon!" a voice rang out clearly. There would be no pretending he did not hear it.

Qui-Gon turned to the other Jedi, a man of Qui-Gon's years, but not nearly so well maintained. His burgundy hair was ragged and his eyes were sunken in a pallid face. "Joff, it has been some time since I have seen you. How long has it been?"

Master Joff Drayson draped a towel around his neck, and wiped the sweat from his face with one end. "Months, Qui. Many, many months. ÝSo, Qui-Gon, how is that boy of yours?" he asked spitefully.

So, Qui-Gon thought, it was to be that kind of meeting. "Boy?" he asked. "Do you mean my Adajia, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, Kenobi. The one who claims to be a warrior and moves like a streetwalker."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is exactly what he says he is." Qui-Gon asserted calmly and turned to leave hoping he could end the conversation with the other Master gracefully.

Drayson squinted and his eyes disappeared even more deeply into the shadows. "It must be nice to have an attractive young man who will do your bidding, even nicer that the Council sanctions your activities. Tell me, Qui-Gon, do you keep him busy or might anyone acquire the use of his 'talents?'"

"That is quite enough, Drayson. Do not let your unfortunate experiences allow you to judge this young man unfairly. I will not allow it." Qui-Gon said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Drayson was propelled through the air to slam against the back wall of the training salle, his skull hitting the permacrete with a dull crack. He fell to the ground in a heap, but bounded up almost immediately.

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" Drayson bellowed. "How dare you use the Force against me!"

"I did no such thing, Drayson." Qui-Gon thundered back.

Drayson stood toe to toe with Qui-Gon, his face a red mask. "Well, I certainly did not throw myself against that wall."

"There is another answer."

"Then find me one!" Drayson demanded.

Both men turned when they heard a choking noise coming from the doorway. There stood a wild-eyed Obi-Wan Kenobi with his right hand outstretched. He looked from one Master to the other then turned and bolted down the corridor.

*^*

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan down the corridor at a jog. He pulled out his comlink and informed Mace he was canceling their sparring session due to extenuating circumstances. Next he requested the healing center and asked to speak to one of the Master healers. "Healer Kiuv here. How may I aid you, Master Jinn?" a tinny voice asked.

"I need you to pull up the records on my guest, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon had his suspicions, now he would see if they were true.

The Healer sounded confused, "Is there a problem?"

"Not a problem per se. Was a midichlorian count obtained?"

"Why, yes. It's part of the standard blood test."

"And the results?" Qui-Gon asked

A long period of silence followed, too long for the healer to merely be accessing records. Qui-Gon knew then that he was right. "Healer?" he prodded. "It is quite high, correct?"

More silence and finally, "Oh, Master Jinn. I am so sorry that we overlooked this. Apparently no one thought to look. When he visited we were primarily concerned with his general health."

"Do not concern yourself with the oversight, Healer Kiuv. Obi-Wan was born outside of the Republic. Most likely he never had a midichlorian count. This does explain a good many things. I will be in touch, Healer."

"We are here for your aid, Master Jinn. You and Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon switched off the comlink. His long legs carried him quickly through the Temple hallways. He could not help berating himself for not having realized. He should not have missed this. The signs were all there, all pointing to the fact that Obi-Wan was Force sensitive, starting with the photo perfect memory and the incredible talent with weaponry. If Qui-Gon had not been so wrapped up in himself and his own reactions to the young man he would have seen these things for what they were.

Still, the young man had to have incredible natural shielding ability, for Qui-Gon had never once sensed a stray emotion through the Force. He certainly could read Obi-Wan's expressions and body language, though, for he had spent a good deal of time looking at his Adajia.

The Jedi wondered how Obi-Wan had not even realized his own potential. Perhaps he had scared himself with some unexplainable use of the Force during childhood and consequently had blocked out access to those powers. It was all speculation. What was important now was that those powers had been revealed in a rather dramatic manner. And the closer Qui-Gon got to their quarters the more rampant emotions he felt from the young man. Confusion, fear, anger. Obi-Wan could no longer keep all these things in now that the walls had crumbled down inside him.

The door to their quarters slid open on command. Pouring out of the room was a thunderous noise. Once Qui-Gon became accustomed to it he realized it was heavy rock music and could discern the pounding drums from the throbbing bass. It made his head hurt. He quickly used the Force to turn the stereo down. Blessed silence descended.

"Turn it back on."

That had to be Obi-Wan. But where was he? Qui-Gon found him seated on the floor on the far side of the stereo unit. Obi-Wan's knees were drawn up to his chest, his eyes were squeezed shut, and hands covered his ears.

"Please, " the young man begged, "turn it back on. It helps drown them out."

Dropping to his knees in front of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon lifted the young man's chin with his right hand, gently rubbing his thumb along the smooth jaw. "Drown whom out?" he asked.

Obi-Wan's hands fell to his sides in fists. "Everyone. Everything. I can't escape this...this noise inside my head. I can't concentrate. It hurts and I can't make it stop." Never before in his life had Obi-Wan felt so unable to cope. He felt like he was being battered from the inside. He was so tired, so worn down.

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan by the upper arms and pulled him to his feet. "Pay attention to me, Obi-Wan." The young man focused blearily on the Jedi. When Qui-Gon had as much of Obi-Wan's attention as the young man could spare, he continued, "You are Force sensitive and have been shielding for years. This afternoon you broke down those shields when you threw Master Drayson against the wall. We need to rebuild them."

"I can't do this." Obi-Wan was as close to sobbing as he had been since his childhood.

Deep blue eyes bored into pained blue-gray causing Obi-Wan to flinch and attempt to pull away. Qui-Gon's grip tightened on Obi-Wan's arms, nearly cutting off circulation.

"You can do this and you will do this, Obi-Wan. You have met every challenge that has been presented to you. You can do this. I demand that you do." Qui-Gon's voice sounded harsher than it ever had.

Startled out of his misery, Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open. His vow of the Adajia. He had vowed to do what this man wanted. He must obey. "Forgive me, my master. As you please, I await your instruction."

Qui-Gon nodded in approval. "Good. Close your eyes. Concentrate on my voice and relax. I know it hurts now, but trust me it will fade. Very soon all that inner noise will be gone."

Indeed, Obi-Wan soon discovered that the pain had receded. All he felt was calm and a very faint pressure that demanded nothing, merely kept watch.

"Is that you?" the young man asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, until I can teach you the technique I am shielding your mind. I am sorry this is the only way."

"It's alright. It's rather soothing," Obi-Wan admitted hesitantly.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Very well then. Let us begin."

For the better part of an hour the pair worked to rebuild Obi-Wan's defenses. He had to learn to do what he had been unconsciously doing for years. When at last he had his mental barriers in place, he let out a huge sigh.

Finally able to collect his thoughts, Obi-Wan was preparing a barrage of questions, when Qui-Gon suggested, "Let us go for a walk and test those shields. I will explain everything that I am able."

"Lead on, my Sytra." Obi-Wan bowed and gestured that Qui-Gon precede him out the door.

They strolled companionably through the bright halls for a time before Qui-Gon spoke, "I should have realized you were Force sensitive Obi-Wan. Today's pain could have been avoided. So many of the signs were there. I know you are an extraordinary young man, I simply did not realize how extraordinary."

Obi-Wan was delighted by Qui-Gon's praise. "I am glad you are pleased with me, Master." His expression became suddenly far more serious. "I really need to know what happened today."

"I would venture that you heard what Master Drayson was saying?" Qui-Gon asked.

Irritation clouded Obi-Wan's face. "Yes, I heard and I was offended, for myself, but mostly for you. Still, how does that explain things?"

"The Force responds to the will of the user, but when the user is untrained, in your case, or out of control, it responds to strong emotions. Drayson's remarks led to an emotional break in you and the Force responded. It is not at all uncommon for this to happen in Force users who discover their talents as adults," the Jedi explained.

Obi-Wan stopped walking. They were standing in front of a window with a view of the Senate complex. The vast structures were overwhelming, just as the events of the day been. Despite the day's personal turmoil, Obi-Wan's next question concerned someone else. "Why did Master Drayson say those nasty things about us?" The young man was worried about the other Master as well as curious.

"Joff Drayson is a man who has been hurt badly by a young Knight, whom you resemble a good deal. Drayson is the head of the committee that appoints Knights to long-term assignments. Knight Krale had a particular post in mind for himself and he shamelessly seduced Joff to earn his favor."

Certainly such behavior was beyond a Jedi Knight, thought Obi-Wan. They were much more self-sacrificing and benevolent than that. To use someone like that...it was so clearly wrong.

Sensing the train of the young man's thought Qui-Gon said, "Even Jedi have flaws. Krale is scheming and power hungry. Seducing Joff was wrong, but even worse than that Joff fell in love with Krale, thought Krale loved him. Joff confronted the Knight and Krale scorned him, told Joff he had gotten fair payment and that there was nothing between them and never would be."

"I can see why Master Drayson would be wary of me, but why was he insinuating that you were using me? It's contradictory."

Qui-Gon nodded approvingly. "You are a very wise man, Obi-Wan. It is contradictory, but emotions are not logical. Part of Joff knows he was used, another part believes he took pleasure from Krale in payment for that assignment. He has been unable to see that his only fault was to be too trusting. In a way, he seeks some method to leave Krale innocent."

"He'd rather blame himself and suffer than see the truth?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes. He dislikes our situation because it reminds him of himself and Krale. And he is angry with the Council for approving the Adajia relationship."

"Why? You scrupulously avoid any impropriety, even where there would be none."

"Obi-Wan, you are not my slave. I will not treat you as such," Qui-Gon said levelly. Force help me, let him drop this subject, he begged to the unseen power.

The young man leaned back against the railing before the window. "I am not oblivious to your desires. ÝI know how you look at me sometimes, how you turn away hoping I did not notice. ÝWhy don't you do anything about that?"

So much, for keeping his longing a secret, thought Qui-Gon. "I will not abuse my position in this relationship."

"You simply do not understand that it is not abuse to me. ÝI am your servant; it is my honor and my duty to see to your needs. You truly do not fathom the depths of my commitment. Beyond that, I find you quite attractive, Qui-Gon. Making love with you would be a pleasure, not a chore."

"This is not up for discussion, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with finality. "And now that we have discovered your Force abilities, it is my duty to help you understand them."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Ah, I see. Subject dropped. Very well, then. What are the Jedi going to do about me now?"

"I truly do not know. We shall see."

*^*

Qui-Gon was not at all surprised that he was summoned to Yoda's quarters some hours later for tea. Of course, Qui-Gon had filed a report with the Council regarding the incident between himself, Obi-Wan, and Joff Drayson, but he truly did not expect his former Master to leave it at that. Yoda had been sticking his pointy ears into Qui-Gon's business since he was a Padawan, before that actually, and the little troll saw no reason to give it up now.

The door slid open just as Qui-Gon was about to hit the call button. "Come in, come in," Yoda beckoned. "Late you are. Cold the tea is."

Settling in the one chair large enough for him with his mug of green tea, Qui-Gon waited for the inquisition to begin. He did not have to wait long.

"Tell me, what think you of Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon groaned inwardly. He despised Yoda's open-ended questions. One never knew quite what the old Master wanted to know and consequently said much more than was wise. "He is a very bright and tenacious young man."

"Honorable?"

"Extremely. He takes his duties seriously." Qui-Gon offered.

Yoda spent the next several moments staring into his tea, swirling it absently. "Time it is to tell you something only the Council knows."

"Are you telling me there is more information about the Adajia I do not know?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously. Wonderful, simply wonderful. He knew he had been a thorn in the Council's side for some time, but the level of their mistrust was astounding.

"About the Adajia, no. About Obi-Wan, yes," Yoda clarified. "And take that tone with me you will not, still your Master am I."

Qui-Gon lowered his eyes and bowed his head respectfully. "Forgive me, Master. I am anxious to hear what you have to say."

"Better that is. Always jumping to conclusions as a child you were. Thought you had outgrown it."

A smile bloomed slowly on Qui-Gon's face at his Master's teasing. Yoda never could stay irritated at him for long.

"Had a vision I did, a vision with two outcomes. There was a gifted young man from beyond the Republic come to live among us. In first vision, tainted he became at the hands of a dark figure, chaos followed. In second vision, same young man I saw with you. Called you Master he did. No darkness, only light."

"And that young man was Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said with certainty. Things were beginning to make sense to Qui-Gon; the Council sending him to Nazanin, the lack of information he had been provided, even Obi-Wan's Force abilities. It was not just that the Republic or the Jedi who must accept Obi-Wan as the Adajia, it was Qui-Gon himself who had to.

Yoda nodded. "Knew as soon as I saw him, I did, right we were to send you."

"What of the dark figure? Any idea whom it might have been?"

"Hard to see it was. Shrouded in mystery he is. Know this I do: when Naza called for a negotiator, Senator Palpatine from Naboo lobbied hard to be sent. Like him I do not. Slimy he is. Watched he will be."

"And what of Obi-Wan? How will all of this affect him?"

"Trained he must be to understand the light. The darkness desires his talents. Too powerful he is to be left without Jedi influence."

That was startling news to Qui-Gon. A Council member was encouraging the training of one who was not their own. Jedi trained from an early age and guarded their secrets carefully. "This is most unusual, Master."

"Unusual it is, but trained he must be." Involuntarily, Yoda's eyes drifted closed and he inhaled deeply as if testing the air. Images battered against his closed lids. Distorted and moving quickly, they flashed in and out of his mind's eye. Only one thing was clear. "Do his duty Obi-Wan will. ÝSave you he can with the Force as his guide. All I can determine, this is."

This astonished Qui-Gon even more than learning of the Adajia back on Nazanin months ago. Back then he thought he had a slave, now he had a destiny.

*^*

Fortunately, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had several weeks uninterrupted stay at the Jedi Temple before their presence was required at the mines on Aktar. Obi-Wan received intensive instruction in the ways of the Light during that time. He understood the importance of not allowing dark influences on his spirit. Master Yoda was adamant that he be prepared. He and Master Depa Billaba taught him the rudiments of the mystical aspects of the Force. Adi Gallia, Qui-Gon, and Master Wencri continued his physical training, while various other Masters occasionally added their insights to Obi-Wan's immersion into the ways of the Force.

Each evening after a day full of testing his physical and mental limits, Obi-Wan returned to the rooms he shared with Qui-Gon and collapsed. He found it relaxing to discuss the events of the day with the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon had an interesting philosophy, which varied a good deal from the other Masters. The two would spend hours debating topics that had been brought up during the day. Obi-Wan always considered Qui-Gon's views carefully, but often discarded them in favor of his own convictions.

Qui-Gon was proud of his new friend's progress. When Obi-Wan contacted his family back on Nazanin, Qui-Gon quietly and respectfully reported on the changes in Obi-Wan's life and his extreme pleasure at being able to share the gift of the Force with his Adajia. A number of previously unexplained events in Obi-Wan's youth suddenly made sense to the Kenobis. ÝThey were delighted to find out about Obi-Wan's potential and that his services as Adajia were even more valuable. They wished Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon well on their future missions.

*^*

The view of the Phyrillium mine from the control booth was fairly typical. Below him men in orange biohazard suits scurried about preparing the mine for its final closing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan stood across the room conversing with the chief engineer, Timat, who by coincidence had attended the same rather exclusive university that he had.

Timat broke away from Obi-Wan to oversee the final preparations. Obi-Wan came to stand by Qui-Gon, gazing through the glass at the men in the biosuits. The smile he had been sporting turned into a slight frown as he continued to survey the field. Something felt wrong.

At last, Timat announced that it was time to close the mine. One by one the large vents attached to the collection tanks would be sealed. When this was complete, a few smaller vents would remain open. These vents were only large enough to allow small amounts of the remaining gas to escape into the atmosphere. This could be processed and rendered harmless by the unique vegetation planted nearby. Periodic checks on the abandoned mine would assure that the gas levels were safe. Eventually, all the remaining gas trapped beneath the surface would leach out.

As each vent was closed, Obi-Wan's frown deepened. The last large vent was closing when he turned to Qui-Gon. Ý"Stop this," he pleaded. Ý"Feel it. Trust me." ÝShoving various technicians out of his way, he burst through the door and took a flight of metal steps in two strides before sprinting across the field.

Feel it. Trust me. These words repeated in Qui-Gon's mind as he commanded Timat to halt the procedure and sped off after Obi-Wan. Trust. He trusted Obi-Wan; there was an explanation for his behavior. Reaching out to touch the Unifying Force, he felt what Obi-Wan must have. There was definitely something wrong. Not the least of which was the fact that Obi-Wan had grabbed one of the biohazard techs from behind and had the point of his knife pressed under the trembling man's chin.

"Where is the other gas duct? Tell me!" Obi-Wan commanded as he twisted the knife a quarter turn. A drop of bright red blood trickled slowly down the cold steel blade. The technician sputtered, but said not a single decipherable word.

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing?"

Through clenched teeth, Obi-Wan said, "There is another tunnel that has been mined secretly." He pushed the point of the knife into the tech's flesh a bit, "And he knows where it is."

Calmly, Qui-Gon reached out his hand. "Release him, Obi-Wan. He will tell us what we need to know."

Obi-Wan released the tech with some reluctance. The man drew in a shaky breath then sprinted for a nearby stand of trees.

Qui-Gon looked at his companion and shrugged. "He is not particularly bright, I'd say." The Jedi drew his right hand into a fist. The fleeing technician halted suddenly, shoulders heaving with exertion, trying to escape the unseen bonds that held him.

By this time, Timat had appeared on the field. "What is going on here?"

With a nod toward Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon explained, "My companion seems to believe there is another tunnel that has been mined in secret and will compromise the entire shut-down operation. This fellow should be able to tell us where it is."

Following hours of questioning, the ridiculously stubborn technician ultimately revealed the location of the hidden tunnel. ÝThe tech and his accomplices had been bleeding off gas for nearly a year, selling it to unscrupulous buyers who did not care if the product was obtained legally. If their secret duct had remained open whilst the others were closed or vented, the entire complex could have become unstable. The mine, the surrounding fields, and most likely the nearby town would have been destroyed.

Rubbing his forehead, Timat entered the viewing room to apprise Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan of the situation. "Thank you, Sir Jedi and you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Without your intervention a great many lives may have been lost. Please accept our hospitality over the next few days while we redo our plans for the mine closing."

"It would be our pleasure to remain for the duration." Qui-Gon answered.

Soon after Timat had left, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon retired to the quarters they had been provided. The time was right for a discussion of the day's events. Qui-Gon broached the subject gently. "Obi-Wan, I am very proud of your abilities and I believe in general you handled the situation well."

"But?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"But..." Qui-Gon paused, "You need to show a little more restraint, especially in your interrogation technique." He smiled to soften the words. "All in all, your first mission with full knowledge of your gifts was quite successful."

He reached out and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek, drawing the young man's eyes to his. "I am honored to have an Adajia such as you," he murmured just before their lips met in a simple kiss of happiness. He smiled once more, warmly, then turned and headed to his room.

Obi-Wan stared after him, lips tingling, wishing Qui-Gon, his Sytra, had not chosen to end the kiss. More kisses would certainly have been welcomed and returned. Now, perhaps, was not the time. Soon, though. Very soon.

*^*

Three weeks later, Obi-Wan sat quietly reading in his room on Coruscant, when the comm panel chirped for attention. He hurried into the living area to answer. The message was from Yoda and the little Master did not look happy.

"Obi-Wan. Speak with Qui-Gon I must."

"He is asleep. If it is urgent I could wake him. He didn't have much time for sleep on the mission to Danurian." Actually, almost none. The rebel leaders continually walked out of the peace talks, returning scant hours later, only to repeat the process again. The negotiating team dare not leave the conference area lest the rebels return to the talks. Qui-Gon had only snatched a few minutes sleep here and there. Obi-Wan's presence was less crucial and he had allowed himself more rest, but had spent a good deal of time keeping his Sytra company and making sure he ate at semi-regular intervals.

"Important this is. Know now he should," Yoda explained.

"One moment. I will wake him."

After waking Qui-Gon and informing him he had an urgent comm call, Obi-Wan discreetly returned to his room. He had nearly fallen asleep when he suddenly felt cold. Pain, sharp and icy, filtered into his room, oozing around the doorframe, and filling him with dread. He raced into the common room, where the chill was even more palpable, to find Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of the couch, head buried in his hands.

Obi-Wan knelt down on the floor beside the couch and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's knee. "What's wrong?" he asked. The touch was gentle; the voice was not.

Although Qui-Gon answered, Obi-Wan was certain the Jedi did not know to whom he was speaking. ÝThe words issued from the Jedi in a monotone. "The Danurian rebels did not uphold their end of the peace accord. ÝOur Republic team was barely into hyperspace when they poisoned the capital city's water supply at the source. More than half the population of the city and the surrounding area is dead. "

The monotone changed to include a note of weary cynicism. "The rebels gleefully acknowledge their responsibility. They came to the table speaking of peace, and all the while they had been planning this atrocity."

"Qui-Gon, you couldn't have known. No one could have," Obi-Wan tried to reason.

"All those people dead, and they are off celebrating their glorious victory." Qui-Gon stood suddenly to pace the room.

Obi-Wan followed. "You couldn't have stopped them, Qui-Gon. Listen to me, dammit! Qui-Gon!" He was yelling now and still he was ignored. Qui-Gon continued his tirade, arms folded across his chest, squeezing his upper arms in a punishing grip, struggling for control and losing.

The temperature in the room was even colder now. Obi-Wan felt pricks against his flesh like thousands of tiny sharp needles injecting steely numbness.

The cold crackled into tiny bits, sneaking up under fingernails and into pores. Seeking weakness, invading. No, not just cold. Obi-Wan concentrated, drawing upon the Force to clear his vision, to reveal to him what he could not see. And there it was, hiding behind the cold, the dark. Like a living thing and as such it had desires. Ruthless, evil desires. It wanted Qui-Gon, to destroy him and make him over as it would, as its weapon.

The dark moved quickly, digging in with frozen claws. There was no way Obi-Wan could summon help fast enough. He had to stop this. The dark might want Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon wanted him. ÝObi-Wan knew that. He needed to get Qui-Gon to focus on him.

He planted himself firmly in Qui-Gon's path not allowing him to pass. Wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon's neck, Obi-Wan tilted the man's head down. "Qui-Gon, look at me. Focus on me," he purred seductively.

"Obi-Wan?" the Jedi's eyes seemed to clear a bit.

"Yes, Qui-Gon, it's me. I am here."

"I...I..." Qui-Gon fumbled for words, confusion and pain furrowing his brow.

Slipping a knee between the older man's legs, Obi-Wan pushed Qui-Gon against the wall roughly. Hands on shoulders, holding Qui-Gon in place, he leaned up and captured Qui-Gon's lips with his own. He poured out all the hunger for Qui-Gon that had been gnawing at him for the last few months. A hunger he had tried to hide because Qui-Gon seemed so unwilling to act on his own desires.

In truth, Qui-Gon had fascinated Obi-Wan from the moment he had seen him. Fascinated and very so slightly intimidated. Then he had come to realize that Qui-Gon was more than a little wary of him. For Obi-Wan, fascination had turned to curiosity, then friendship. The more Obi-Wan learned about Qui-Gon, the more time he spent with him, the more he grew to desire him.

And now that desire that had sparked between them but been haphazardly ignored would build the flame that would burn away the cold creeping darkness. For as soon as their lips met, Qui-Gon came back to himself and greedily returned the kiss. His palms slid around to Obi-Wan's back, urging him closer.

When Qui-Gon's tongue licked along his lips, Obi-Wan allowed it entrance into his mouth, tickling it with quick flicks from his own tongue.

"Yes, Qui-Gon. Oh, yes," Obi-Wan murmured between ravaging kisses.

Qui-Gon moaned and pushed himself away from the wall. Walking Obi-Wan backward, he never broke contact with that hot, heavenly mouth, miraculously missing all the furniture as they drifted toward the bedroom.

Together they fell onto the bed, Qui-Gon's body covering Obi-Wan. The young man whimpered softly, straining to get closer, to get deeper into Qui-Gon. To finally take what he had been longing for, to give what he had been longing to give. The time had finally arrived.

Obi-Wan braced himself with his feet and rolled them over. He straddled the other man's hips pressing his knees against them. He swooped in for more deep kisses, thoroughly tasting Qui-Gon's mouth, loving the taste he had too briefly sampled before. When they finally parted to catch their breath, Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon's neck, brushing the skin lightly with his tongue then smoothing over it with his lower lip. He burrowed his left hand in Qui-Gon's tunics, nudging them aside. His progress was halted by the Jedi's belt. It was nimbly unhooked and carelessly thrown aside. Obi-Wan scooted down Qui-Gon's body intent on the expanse of flesh revealed by the parted tunics.

Starting at the shoulders, Obi-Wan caressed every inch of Qui-Gon's torso with his hands. Shoulders were cupped and firmly massaged, sides were tickled by the pads of callused fingers, a thumb dipped into the navel for a brief tease, already-budding nipples were grazed by a fingernail. Qui-Gon thrashed his head on the pillow, eyes closed, completely unaware that Obi-Wan avidly watched the soundless reflections of pleasure on his face. Obi-Wan wondered what the man would do if he...

Qui-Gon let out a gasp when he felt a lick against one nipple and a light pinch to the other. The man was practically panting by the time Obi-Wan transferred his attentions, trailing open-mouthed kisses down Qui-Gon's sternum and lower across the hard muscle of the quivering abdomen.

Lower still Obi-Wan ventured. Confronted with the drawstring to Qui-Gon's trousers, he stopped for a moment then very determinedly began to undo the knot with his teeth and tongue. Qui-Gon's eyes flew open struggling to lock with Obi-Wan's.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon rasped as he writhed against the sheets, "this is not necessary."

The young man looked up, resting his chin on Qui-Gon's hipbone. Mischief brewed in his eyes. "I don't want to stop. Do you want me to?" he asked throatily as his palm moved to rub Qui-Gon's burgeoning hardness through the rough cloth of the Jedi's trousers.

"Oh, no. Oh, please," Qui-Gon moaned as he lifted his hips allowing Obi-Wan to tug his trousers down to his knees.

Strong hands stroked relentlessly up and down Qui-Gon's thighs. He felt warm breath at his groin and then a quick lick to the tip of his cock. He shuddered, uncontrollably aroused.

"You like that? How about this?" Obi-Wan gently took Qui-Gon's cock in hand then licked around the head, following that with the barest scrape of teeth. His ministrations were welcomed with a groan of supreme approval. Tingling kisses were dropped from tip to base before Obi-Wan's tongue painted a path along the underside. Qui-Gon's hands tugged at Obi-Wan's hair, seeking purchase, nails scraping lightly against the younger man's scalp.

Obi-Wan grinned. "I do not think I will tease you anymore, I don't want that kind of reputation anyway." His head bobbed down so he could take Qui-Gon's cock fully into his mouth. Ever so slowly he slid back up. He repeated this move several times. The quick, slow pattern drove Qui-Gon to madness.

"This is not teasing?" Qui-Gon managed to pant out as he thrust his hips forward trying to make Obi-Wan take him at a steady pace.

Obi-Wan chuckled deep in his throat and finally increased the tempo. Qui-Gon burned everywhere, but the heat was most intense wherever his body met Obi-Wan's. He wanted more, to feel Obi-Wan against every centimeter of his body. Maybe then the cold and dark would never touch him again; he would always have Obi-Wan's heat to keep it at bay.

The delicious sensations Obi-Wan was creating were rapidly overpowering Qui-Gon, and even though he wanted these feelings to continue, he came with Obi-Wan's name whispered on his lips reverently. Obi-Wan continued to lick Qui-Gon's spent cock, savoring the flavor of the man's desire.

Finally satisfied, Obi-Wan kissed his way back up Qui-Gon's chest while straightening the Jedi's trousers. Lips met and tongues tangled and a heady rush of sated pleasure filled both men.

"That was..." Qui-Gon struggled with an uncharacteristic loss for words.

"Diverting?"

"One might say that. You did not learn how to do that at some exclusive university."

"That was self-directed study," Obi-Wan answered with a cheeky smile and a soft stroke along Qui-Gon's bearded cheek. "Sleep now, Qui-Gon. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. I promise."

Understandably tired from the struggle with the dark and the powerful pleasure he had received, Qui-Gon did indeed fall asleep with Obi-Wan pulled close, the young man's head resting against his chest and his breath continuing to warm him.

*^*

It was very early morning when Qui-Gon awoke. He found Obi-Wan still curled up next to him asleep. No, not next to him, but half-covering him with his body. Protecting him from the demons in the night. That was his Adajia's duty, to protect him and care for him. Obi-Wan had kissed him to turn his attention away from the enveloping dark and Qui-Gon had responded to that kiss. Had wanted so much more than kisses from the young man. And Obi-Wan had allowed it. Had pleasured him because he was sworn to provide anything he could for his Sytra.

There was a daydream Qui-Gon had taken to indulging in when he had a spare moment. In his fantasy, Obi-Wan was his lover because he chose to be, comforted him because he cared, whispered sweet words that he meant deep in his heart. In his mind, Qui-Gon pictured himself returning home wearied and soul lost. He would enter the bedchamber to find Obi-Wan dozing, covered by a thin sheet. "Obi-Wan," he would whisper. The young man would awake instantly, delightfully tousled and drowsy but completely aware that it was his lover who spoke. "Qui-Gon, " he would say as he sat up, the sheet falling away.

"I need you," would pour rawly from Qui-Gon's lips. In response, Obi-Wan would merely hold out his arms and draw Qui-Gon into their loving embrace. They would fall back onto the bed, sharing sweet, drugging kisses. The young man would wrap his strong legs around Qui-Gon, thrusting up into him, shamelessly transmitting his own desire. Soft lips would brush kisses against his neck. Obi-Wan would tell Qui-Gon without words that he was always welcome in his arms.

Now a bleaker view entered Qui-Gon's mind. The same scenario, but rather than being welcomed by a loving Obi-Wan, the young man allowed Qui-Gon into his bed out of duty, marking his time until Qui-Gon had sated himself in his body. Looking at him with mild contempt rather than tenderness.

Examining Obi-Wan's peaceful, sweetly boyish face, Qui-Gon could not bear that idea. He had to be stronger. His resolve to not ravish the young man had to be firmer. But then Obi-Wan opened his eyes and those bright blue-grays lit with an inner beauty even greater than his outer beauty and Qui-Gon was temporarily lost. Sweet, short, soft morning kisses were rained over Qui-Gon's face and neck. Last night's fiery heat had given way to warm sensuality. For just a moment more, thought Qui-Gon, I will allow myself this joy. Then I will have to put him away from me. Oh, just one moment more.

Qui-Gon gently pushed Obi-Wan away. Clearing his throat, he said, "I must thank you for your efforts at preventing the darkness from overwhelming me. They are much appreciated."

Obi-Wan pulled even further back sputtering, "You are thanking me?"

"Why, yes. You distracted me from the dark pull quite effectively. And I must say it was very pleasurable as well. Thank you."

The young man scrambled out of the bed and strode to the door, as he reached it he turned his head to look at the disheveled Jedi Master on the bed. ÝHis eyes were steely flints. "I would say 'anytime,' but I don't think you want to hear that. I bid you good day, Qui-Gon." He left the room with shoulders straight and head high.

Qui-Gon dropped his head to the pillow; this situation was a mess. If only this had not happened, he would have approached Obi-Wan at the end of the three years with the suggestion that they continue their relationship on a more intimate level. That chance seemed lost to him now. He had handled this badly, but he could not accept what Obi-Wan gave to him out of duty. Obi-Wan had been aroused, but he was a young man. Young men were often very casual about with whom they shared intimacies. There was nothing casual about the growing feelings Qui-Gon had for Obi-Wan.

Still, he had been rather harsh with him. He would apologize when Obi-Wan returned. ÝIf he returned.

*^*

The smell of fried electronics permeated the air of training room eighteen. Adi entered cautiously and searched through the haze of smoke. Seven or eight saber training remotes, all cleaved into perfect halves, littered the floor. A ninth was in danger of the same fate as Obi-Wan Kenobi moved in on it. >From the evident destruction, it was obvious that the saber Obi-Wan wielded was on full power. ÝProbably borrowed from Master Wencri, Adi thought. Knowing Obi-Wan's impulsive nature, she doubted the scoundrel had actually asked permission to use it.

Obi-Wan moved with explosive ferocity across the room. Sweat glistened off his bare arms and shoulders. He parried bolts from the remote easily. After two more slashes from his saber, the remote fell to the floor in quarters, sparks erupting from the pieces. The young man stared at them blankly, then thumbed the power switch on his weapon.

"Good job. But don't you think you used excessive force?" Adi asked innocently as she strode forward.

The young man spun around, tension evident in the tight lines of his body. He relaxed noticeably when he realized it was Adi Gallia who stood before him.

"It was either them or Master Jinn, and for some reason, there are people around here who are fond of the man. Unless you'd like me to chop him up into little pieces?"

"Get up on the wrong side of bed, Kenobi?" she asked.

"More like kicked out," he muttered.

"Pardon?"

Obi-Wan was unwilling to repeat himself. Besides, he had brooded enough. It was time, as one Jedi Master so often said, to live in the moment.

Decision made, he tossed the lightsaber onto a padded bench across the room and determinedly stalked Adi. Surprised, she backed away until her shoulders hit the wall behind her and Obi-Wan was plastered against her front. His forearms were flattened against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her.

"I was just thinking what a better mood I would have been in if I had woken up in your bed," he whispered hotly into her ear before kissing her neck.

As enticing as the sensations were, Adi did not want to be a convenient outlet for the young man's desire. She knew he and Qui-Gon were emotionally involved. Just because the two of them could not figure out what was going on did not mean she would allow herself to get caught in the middle.

Summoning her will and a small amount of the Force, she shoved Obi-Wan away. He landed on the practice mat with the wind knocked out of him. Adi pounced on him, straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head. After this, he probably would never forget she was a Jedi Master as well as a woman. "You're quite a handful, aren't you?" she asked with a laugh.

"More than a handful," he responded silkily and then thrust his hips up in a prolonged grind against her pelvis.

"Obi-Wan! You are such a bad boy today. And as tempting as the quite obvious offer is, I don't make a habit of taking what belongs to someone else."

Obi-Wan stilled. "I am not anyone's possession," he ground out.

Adi released his hands and sat back studying the young man. "No, you aren't. You would be much too hard to tame and you get into too much trouble. Don't pout. It's true. What happened between you and Qui-Gon is your business, but if he is still in danger of being chopped in half like those remotes, you can stay with me for a day." She reached down and covered his mouth with her hand before he could respond. "Ah, ah, ah. No funny business. I mean in the guest room."

Trying to hide a smile behind his pout, Obi-Wan said, "Well, I guess I can't expect to have everything. I accept your terms and since there isn't going to be any playtime, will you please get off me?"

She got up gracefully and offered Obi-Wan a hand up, which he accepted and continued to hold even as he leaned down to pick up the discarded lightsaber. Looking over her shoulder at the still smoldering remotes, Adi teased, "You know they may want you to pay for those."

"Let them take it out of my salary."

Hand in hand they left the training room, talking and laughing as they headed to Adi's quarters, unaware that they were being watched.

*^*

Qui-Gon spent the afternoon in the Temple library. There was a wealth of information there, but unfortunately it was not thoroughly cross-referenced. At one time, someone suggested that perhaps such a project would constitute a Knight's trials. Yoda's response was, "Want our Padawans to pass their trials before they are as old as I am we do."

Before beginning his search in the library, Qui-Gon had gone to see Yoda about the dark side energy that had attacked him the previous night. He mentioned that Obi-Wan had managed to distract him away from its pull, but had left out the details of the intervention. Just as Qui-Gon had expected, Yoda had not felt a disturbance yesterday. If he had, his former Master would have rushed to his aid. Nor could Yoda recall an incident similar to this, where the dark side had a physical manifestation.

Of course, Yoda wanted to hear Obi-Wan's description of the events and the darkness he had felt. All Qui-Gon could say was that the young man was out. Yoda's ears drooped precipitously, but he did not question Qui-Gon further, merely asking him to please send Obi-Wan to speak with him soon.

Qui-Gon immersed himself in data readers and manuscripts, but could not find the information he sought. To clear his head, he drifted over to the fiction section. There were many who thought that Jedi did not partake of such frivolous pursuits, but most did read for simple pleasure. Qui-Gon was rather fond of novels with a heavy dose of political intrigue. While searching for one, he came across the kind of adrenaline packed thriller that Obi-Wan favored. He slipped the disk into a reader.

The novel had an intriguing premise and ordinarily Qui-Gon would have been engrossed. Today, though, he could not take his mind off of Obi-Wan. He certainly did not blame the young man for disappearing. He had treated him poorly. Obi-Wan had saved his spirit, his sanity even, and then brought him intense pleasure and Qui-Gon had treated him like a cheap whore. All because Qui-Gon felt such guilt about engaging in any activity even remotely sexual with him as long as they were bound together as Adajia and Sytra. The problem was that Obi-Wan did not seem to have any objections. Therefore, any guilt was Qui-Gon's own to get over, if he was able.

Lost in thought, Qui-Gon did not hear the other Jedi approach, but he did recognize the voice of the speaker and the disdain in it. It was Joff Drayson.

"Taking up reading again now that your noble young man had moved on?" Drayson sneered.

"Good afternoon, Joff. Would you mind telling me what you mean by that?" Qui-Gon inquired affably. The other Master tried Qui-Gon's patience with his paranoia and his near constant need to make everyone as miserable as he was. Drayson refused counseling and the healers could not insist until the man erred on a mission.

Drayson sat down at Qui-Gon's table and leaned forward. "You have been replaced, my friend."

Qui-Gon did not appreciate the "my friend" comment. He knew Drayson was not speaking to him out of concern or friendship. The man wanted to gloat. Qui-Gon was not going to let the other man goad him into anger. He would remain relaxed and calm. "Replaced? How?"

"I just saw your Obi-Wan leaving the training rooms with Adi Gallia. They were all over one another. Looks like he has set his sights on a Council member now." Drayson sat back, looking smugly satisfied having delivered his devastating news.

Much to Drayson's chagrin, Qui-Gon merely smiled. "Is that all? Well, I have three things to say to that. First, Obi-Wan is not 'mine' as you so crudely believe. He is free to associate with whomever he chooses. Second, he has been friendly with Adi since he arrived here at the Temple. And lastly, Obi-Wan really is not any of your concern. Good day to you, Joff." Qui-Gon then returned to his reading.

Deflated, Joff Drayson got up from the table. Once the other man rounded the row of shelving, Qui-Gon lifted his gaze from his data reader and stared out the window. A myriad of flying vehicles crisscrossed in dozens of flight lanes and he concentrated on them as he tried to organize his thoughts. He was not truly upset with Drayson; the man had a reason for his behavior, although that did not excuse his rudeness.

Qui-Gon was worried that this type of situation could happen over and over again. Some well-meaning, or not so well-meaning, soul letting him know that Obi-Wan was seen here or there with someone else. The young man was not even his lover. And what if he was? It would be a thousand times worse. Everyone so concerned that poor Qui-Gon was being duped by his captivating young lover. ÝThere was no way around the situation. It was yet another thing he would have to get over if he chose to pursue Obi-Wan.

If Qui-Gon wanted to talk to Obi-Wan anytime soon, he would have to go to Adi's quarters. Today, though, he would leave Obi-Wan alone. He was almost positive the young man would be back tomorrow. Obi-Wan was too diligent about his role as Adajia to stay away. When he did return, Qui-Gon would apologize until he was hoarse if that were what it would take to get back into the Obi-Wan's good graces.

*^*

The following morning, Qui-Gon awoke to bright sunlight beaming in through his small bedroom window. He blinked dry eyes and looked over at the chronometer on the wall. It was well past his normal time to begin the day. He sighed. It was not as if he had anything exceptional planned for the day, or anyone special to see.

After a quick shower, he donned his white bathrobe and went to the kitchen, where he found Obi-Wan sitting on the counter noisily crunching cereal. "Morning," Obi-Wan said casually between spoonfuls.

"You came back. I am glad," Qui-Gon said. Actually, relieved was more like it. For thousands of years the tradition of the Adajia had been preserved. He would not be proud of the fact that it took a Jedi to destroy it. More than his pride was at stake though; Qui-Gon was concerned about Obi-Wan's feelings.

Obi-Wan set his bowl in the sink and shrugged. "I had to."

Qui-Gon nodded. "You are honorable and take your commitment to your people seriously. That is commendable." He locked his gaze with the younger man, projecting sincerity with his eyes as well as his voice as he continued, "I wanted you to come back. I have terribly wronged you and I need to apologize. You deserve much better treatment than I have given you. You deserve it for saving me from the darkness of fear and anger, for making a tremendous sacrifice in your life to aid the Jedi and those we serve, for just being you. There can be no absolution for my words of yesterday morning. All I can say is that you overwhelm me, Obi-Wan, and I feel guilty that I may be using you. I do not think I am quite ready for you, but I would miss you if you were gone."

Smiling slightly, Obi-Wan reached out and clasped Qui-Gon's hands. The older man had been fiddling with the ties on the robe during his speech. It was an atypical show of nerves that spoke of how truly upset the man was about his words the previous day. Obi-Wan was still smarting from those words, but he would put that behind them. An apology as heartfelt as Qui-Gon's deserved an honest response from Obi-Wan.

He still admired Qui-Gon and desired him, as well. That last was quite clear to him as he watched the way the sunbeams brought silver shine to the man's eyes and accentuated the warm tones of his skin. Maybe Qui-Gon was not ready for them to be as intimate as they had been and he needed to work through his feelings of guilt. Obi-Wan knew what he wanted, knew when he was used and when he was not. In time, Qui-Gon would see the difference as well. "Do you want to start again?" Obi-Wan asked.

"All the way to the beginning? I'm not sure I could take that."

That brought a bigger smile to Obi-Wan's face. "Nor could I," he admitted softly. "So now what?"

"Now this," Obi-Wan said, as he slipped his arms around Qui-Gon's waist, pulling the man forward to stand between his legs. The touch of the young man's lips was soft, gentle and as sweet as a siren's song. Qui-Gon rested his hands on Obi-Wan's thighs, savoring the shimmering warmth of the moment.

When Obi-Wan pulled his lips away, he kept Qui-Gon in his embrace. "Good?" he asked.

"Very," came the murmured reply.

"See."

Qui-Gon pondered that cryptic comment for a while before understanding dawned. It was good, they both enjoyed it and that was all they needed to know. "It's that easy?" Qui-Gon asked with a chuckle.

"It's that easy."

*^*

While most beings believed the Republic to have been born on Coruscant, the current capital, the scientific and academic communities concurred that the founding principles of the Republic actually originated on lush, verdant Lenuen. At the height of their space age, explorers from Lenuen became the first off-worlders to arrive on Coruscant and they brought their ideals with them.

However, after a flurry of exploration and knowledge sharing with the peoples they encountered, the novelty wore off and most Lenuens settled back into their agrarian lifestyle, quietly pursing advances in medicine and agriculture, as well as producing outstanding works of art. Rarely did anything startling occur there anymore. Those who knew Lenuen's history would be shocked to learn that the plans for the Republic's downfall were in motion on the planet that built it.

*^*

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan received a summons from the Council while preparing breakfast one morning. Putting the food aside, they hurried to the central tower and arrived in plenty of time for their mission briefing.

It had taken awhile, but the two men had settled back into a comfortable friendship. Apart from a few casual touches and two brief kisses initiated by Obi-Wan, there had been no further intimacies between them as they struggled to rediscover their friendship. By unspoken agreement, they had decided to work on that before pursuing any other aspects of their relationship. It was difficult, for each had a burning desire for the other that had to be routinely suppressed. Obi-Wan was by far the more resilient of the two, confidently assuming his place at Qui-Gon's side and in his life. They entered the Council chambers side by side.

The Council chamber fascinated Obi-Wan. The room was circular; the Councilors sat along the perimeter of the room with windows behind them. During the daytime, the Councilors had full sunlight at their backs. Obi-Wan had noticed that this allowed the Councilors to assess the reactions of those within the circle more easily than their own expressions could be determined. He often speculated if this was a subtle way to judge the composure and purpose of those entering the room without the use of the Force. He silently approved of the tactic; a good strategist made use of every opportunity.

Mace Windu spoke first, nodding to each man in turn. "Greetings, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. There is a curious situation on Lenuen we would like you to look into."

By now, Obi-Wan knew he did not actually need to acknowledge this statement verbally. The Councilors would reveal all that he and Qui-Gon would need to know at their own measured pace. He merely nodded and waited. Ignoring the urge to look out the windows, he tried to concentrate on the sounds in the room and Qui-Gon's warm presence next to him in order to stay focused. Patience was not something he had in abundance.

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's battle to maintain attention and sent a little spike of the Force in the younger man's direction that felt like a sharp poke in the ribs.

Obi-Wan yelped in surprise and Mace glared at him. "Problem, Kenobi?"

"Not at all. Just an annoying pain that bothers me at odd moments. Please excuse my lapse in decorum," Obi-Wan quickly explained.

Eeth Koth looked concerned and Obi-Wan felt a gentle probe of the Force searching him for pain or illness, "Are you sure it is nothing?" the Councilor asked.

"Nothing, I can't handle. I assure it will be dealt with. Continue, please." Interesting time for Qui-Gon's sense of humor to show up, Obi-Wan thought, as he gave the man a sidelong glance. The Jedi Master looked as he was always did in Council meetings, calm, serene and focused, but with two small differences. One corner of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly and there was a gleam in his eyes that seemed to say to Obi-Wan, "I got you this time." Perhaps, but next time the Jedi Master would be the one explaining away his embarrassment.

Mace gave Obi-Wan one final look of mild disapproval and continued his oration. "As I was saying, there have been some unusual deaths on Lenuen. Initially, hunters discovered a number of unmarked animal carcasses. Then a fair number of livestock were found dead in the fields. Most recently, fifteen people have died, all from the same cause."

"Which is?" Qui-Gon prompted. He knew Mace was about to tell them, but he felt like getting under his old friend's skin, especially after Mace's irritation with Obi-Wan over what was essentially Qui-Gon's fault. Besides, Mace's dramatic pauses annoyed him.

"Apparently, they all suddenly began to suffer from seizures that progressively worsened with each subsequent attack. Most of them mentioned an initial blackout. Known treatments gave no relief and within a few days they all died. The intensity of the convulsions led to heart failure."

"A Republic medical team has been unable to determine a cause. They have eliminated the possibility of allergens or an infecting organism," Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"Poison?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Likely, it is not," Yoda answered. "No evidence we have, but fear foul play we do. Reasons we do not know." The wise old Master's expression was grim, and his ears drooped in exhaustion. He had spent many hours searching the sweep of the Force for an answer and had found none. "Each day more cases reported are, but hope they have not."

Qui-Gon was regretting his earlier teasing of Obi-Wan for this situation warranted much more seriousness than he had given it. Still, Obi-Wan had needed his attention redirected, so he did not feel too guilty. Obi-Wan looked deep in thought; his lower lip caught between his teeth. No doubt he was running through the facts of the mission as well as putting his vivid imagination to work. Qui-Gon looked forward to hearing the younger man's thoughts after they had time to go through all the available information.

Wrapping up, Mace said, "A ship will be ready for travel to Lenuen in three hours. Reports from the local authorities and the medical teams will be accessible from the onboard computer. May the Force be with you."

*^*

Three hours later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived at the windy landing platform. Mace and Yoda were waiting and approached Qui-Gon immediately. Adi Gallia rushed up breathlessly moments later and slipped her arm through Obi-Wan's, leading him aside for a private goodbye.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan and Adi huddle together. Their low laughter carried across to him on the same breeze that ruffled Obi-Wan's hair so enticingly. Adi bestowed a kiss on Obi-Wan's lips that he returned enthusiastically. The kiss ended when Obi-Wan pinched Adi on the behind and she jumped back a step, laughing and waggling her index finger at him in an obvious no-no gesture. Obi-Wan wrinkled up his nose at her then walked up the ship's ramp. At the top, he turned around and blew her a kiss.

The whole exchange unnerved Qui-Gon. He wondered just what went on between those two, but he had never asked and he was not about to now. Obi-Wan had the right to see whomever he pleased. Although, Obi-Wan might want to pursue a more intimate relationship with him, the young man had never claimed they would be exclusive. Unfortunately, deep down that was what Qui-Gon wanted. He wanted to be the only one. Forever.

Qui-Gon ceased listening to Mace and Yoda arguing about the speed of the transport he was about to board. Each one thought he knew more about spacecraft than the other and neither would concede defeat in these arguments. Clearly, they did not need or want his input, so he was free to consider the direction his thoughts were taking.

He was in love with Obi-Wan, probably had been falling in love with him for sometime. It had slowly built within him. When he had first laid eyes on him, there had been undeniable desire. Every moment in Obi-Wan's presence since then, Qui-Gon had found something new about Obi-Wan to admire and love. As he watched Adi approach, he wondered what sort of chance he had.

"Who's winning?" she asked in a dramatic whisper.

Before Qui-Gon could answer, "You are," he realized two things. One was that she was referring to Mace and Yoda's vehement discussion. The other was that he was seriously struggling with his self-esteem, which was ridiculous. He was in love with a much younger man who may not ever love him, but that certainly was not a fault in him.

"Winning, I am." Yoda's loud declaration interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts.

Mace leaned down, nose to nose with the smaller being. "Winning, you are not." He stood and in a flurry of brown robes stalked away, the clop of his boot heels loud on the permacrete.

Yoda called after him, "Left you have. Concession to me it is." He looked over to his former student and said, "Argue with me like this, you used to."

Qui-Gon knelt down before his former Master and laid a hand on Yoda's shoulder. "I still do occasionally. You are incorrigible and I love you."

"Hmmph. Suppose, you do, he loves me to?" Yoda inclined his head in the direction Mace had gone.

"Certainly," Qui-Gon agreed instantly.

"Curious, I am. Argue with you, does Obi-Wan?"

"Often."

Yoda's ears twitched and he said almost to himself, "Thought so, I did. Good."

Qui-Gon studied his Master. The old troll was as cryptic as ever. "What is good about that?"

Sometimes Yoda thought his former apprentice was a little dim. He poked Qui-Gon in the chest with his gimmer stick, then narrowly missed giving the man a good thwack on his right knee. Qui-Gon managed to move out of range just in time. "Time to go. Away with you. Mission you have."

"Yes, Master. I am going." He bowed, smirked at Yoda and departed for the waiting transport ship.

Adi chuckled as she and Yoda turned away from the ship toward the Temple. "Quite the matchmaking fool you are, Master Yoda."

"Fool, am I? Better things to do have I, than matchmaking fickle humans. Galaxy to help keep at peace there is, no time for foolishness."

Bending at the waist, Adi leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Yoda's head. His ears spasmed up and down and he turned a darker shade of green. He came very close to giggling before regaining a smidgen of his composure.

"Stop wasting kisses on me, you should. Better given to irritated Councilor who flounced down that hall, they are. Cheer him up, they will."

"Master Yoda, you truly are incorrigible," Adi said with true affection and a tiny hint of reproach.

Yoda lifted his stick and waved it at her. "Going are you?"

"As you wish, Master," Adi answered with playful deference. Then she hurried off with a bounce in her step, intent on catching up with Mace Windu.

Yoda watched her walk away then lifted his eyes skyward to catch a glimpse of the transport that was now a tiny silver blip in the sky. "May the Force return you safely. Together."

*^*

Some hours after takeoff, Obi-Wan knocked on Qui-Gon's cabin door, then peeked in without waiting for a response. He threw the door open wide when he did not immediately spot the Jedi Master. The cabin was exactly like his. For once he did not get the junior room.

Just before he felt warm lips brushing against his ear and a deep voice whispering, "Looking for someone?" he felt a tiny flicker across his consciousness. In the past few months, he had learned to sense the presence of others in the Force before his bodily senses told him. Some beings were easier to detect than others were. Although Master Yoda's stature was small, his place in the Force was quite large. For Obi-Wan, no one's presence was larger or brighter than Qui-Gon Jinn's.

Turning in the arms that now held him, Obi-Wan said, "I was checking out your cabin. My room is exactly the same for a change."

"Ah, good. I had mentioned to the Council that it was appropriate for us to be assigned rooms near one another as you are my servant-protector, but there was no reason that we should not have equally comfortable accommodations as befitted working partners."

"You asked for that? For me?" Obi-Wan asked, elated. Qui-Gon has always shown concern for him, usually treated him with the utmost respect, yet this was the first time he has referred to them as equals and partners.

"Of course. We are a team. According to Mace, quite a good one. He informed me that everyone we have served, other than a few miscreants we were forced to put in line, has had nothing but praise for you and our work together. We compliment one another well."

"I am pleased to hear that you think so," Obi-Wan said as he buried his face against Qui-Gon's neck, breathing in the man's spicy scent, pressing his lips to Qui-Gon's throat, nipping at the tender skin when he felt his pulse quicken.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned on a shaky breath, "I was talking about work."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan disentangled himself from their embrace. "You do realize you started this when you entered the room?"

The older man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I am aware of that. I need to quit starting things I do not intend to finish."

"Someday, Qui-Gon, you will want to finish what you start with me."

Qui-Gon turned away to the desk across the room. Yes, indeed, he wanted his interludes with Obi-Wan to progress to ecstatic completion; he just did not want the time to come when there would be no more kisses, no more touches. Time and patience were required to see if Obi-Wan might someday desire the same things he did. Now, though, the mission took precedence. He beckoned the young man to come sit beside him. "Have you had the opportunity to look at the mission briefing?"

"Yes, I have. It is all very odd. Most of the reported cases appear to be in one small region, but several have occurred quite a distance outside that area and those persons affected had not been in contact with anyone else who has these seizures." Obi-Wan pointed to a series of amber flashing lights on the computer-generated map.

"I noticed that as well. I can find nothing in the reports to tie this all together, but then I suppose that is why they are sending us. We will be landing in the city nearest the major occurrences. Local authorities will bring us up to date and introduce us to anyone they feel may be of help. There is also a rather well known local scientist, Vaven Hayslet, with whom I would like to meet. I tried to contact him before we left, but he was unavailable."

"What is his field of study?" Obi-Wan asked rather absently as he continued studying the various reports and maps, flipping through screens at a rapid pace.

"Neuroscience." Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan, waiting for his reaction

The young man's head snapped up. "Why is that no one has talked with him, including the medical team that was already sent? It seems he would have a good deal to say." Certainly, it had occurred to someone to speak with this man.

"Perhaps he would, Obi-Wan, but the man is brilliant and..."

"Reclusive," Obi-Wan finished. "All the truly brilliant beings I have met have been completely withdrawn or excruciatingly extroverted. One or the other must be a requirement."

"You are stereotyping, Obi-Wan," the older man admonished.

Thinking about Master Yoda, his friend, mentor, and occasional confidant, who was perhaps the wisest being Obi-Wan knew, he had to agree. "Yes, I was, but your neuroscientist seems to fit that mold."

"He does at that. We shall have to draw him out. I know he will be able to tell us something." Yes, Qui-Gon thought, he could feel it in the Force; Vaven Hayslet was the key.

*^*

Lenuen was home to several thriving cities with modern spaceports, but the Jedi transport set down on a barren landing pad carved out of a field of emerald green merfay in one of the more rural areas. The stalks of hearty grain were nearly bent to the point of breaking by the turbulent gusts the landing spaceship generated. Despite this, and a multitude of pollutants such ships put out, it continued to thrive.

Pausing at the bottom of the ship's extended ramp, Obi-Wan dropped his pack and quickly scanned the surrounding area. The field of grain surrounded them, encroaching on the landing pad. A small gravel trail led toward a moderately sized stone building and the small village.

Beyond that, a grove sheltered a group of songbirds, a few species of which Obi-Wan could identify by their sweet trilling songs. Further on and to the east, a clear blue lake reflected the bright midday sunlight and the low swells of a mountain chain sheltered a large forest.

Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan's survey of the land. "What captures you attention so fully, my Adajia."

"I was just thinking how pleasant it was here. It reminds me of home," Obi-Wan answered a bit wistfully; eyes focused on a small farmhouse just beyond the merfay field.

That startled Qui-Gon, his remembrances of Nazanin were much different than Obi-Wan's.

The younger man chuckled, and adopted a chiding tone, "You did not see my homeland at her best. Truly, her beauty rivals any I have seen elsewhere. Sometime you must see my home in the fall; you might never care to leave. At the very least you would know why the Anin and the Naza are so protective of what is theirs."

"I am sorry that I have not seen it as you have. And I have been remiss in not asking you if you wished to visit. It has been three-quarters of a year since you were last home. Would you like to go when this mission is completed? It is a simple matter to arrange passage for you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I cannot. My place is with you. Of course, if you will be going as well..." He looked at Qui-Gon hopefully. "We could stay at the family ranch."

"I would be delighted to go with you, Obi-Wan. A ranch? I had no idea."

Lifting his face to the sun, Obi-Wan smiled peacefully, completely relaxed. "Surprised you again?" he asked. One eye opened to check Qui-Gon's expression.

"Yes, you have. You do it constantly. So tell me, if you are so fond of the land, why are you not working that ranch?"

Obi-Wan's expression clouded and he picked up his pack and began walking toward the stone building. Qui-Gon followed silently. Soon though the young man began to speak. "I am the second son, the property is given to the eldest son or daughter so the land is not split into many tiny divisions. I could have remained and aided my brother and father, but that did not seem to be enough to satisfy my need to be doing something valuable. As much as I love our home, it wasn't enough for me to work the soil and truly own none of it. So, I joined the military. It is an honorable alternative and I have the pleasure of protecting and aiding our people."

They had arrived at a heavy wooden door. Obi-Wan reached for the rough metal knob. Before he could grasp it and jerk the door open, a firm hand fell on his shoulder. Qui-Gon turned him around, sliding a finger under the younger man's chin to force him to look up. "I did not mean to upset you. I was not questioning your loyalty."

Obi-Wan felt pinned by the Jedi's inquiring gaze. A spike of heat radiated through him from the point where Qui-Gon touched him. He could deny this man nothing, would deny him nothing. Why wouldn't the other man ask for what they both wanted? Obi-Wan's mouth had suddenly gone dry as he stared into the depths of Qui-Gon's blue eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking, his voice sounding a bit husky. "It's not you, Qui-Gon. I have been starting to feel somewhat ambivalent about my home, my career, what I want. Sometimes I wonder where my place really is."

Qui-Gon released his hold on the younger man. "Your place is with me, my Adajia."

Oh, that sounded so right. Obi-Wan could almost picture it. He and Qui-Gon together, facing the challenges of the galaxy. And yet, there were too many obstacles. Qui-Gon's stubborn refusal to acknowledge the depth of feeling that had grown between them was not the least of these. If only... no, he could not force the man to love him or to make love with him. Well, he probably could accomplish the latter.

He shook off these thoughts and managed a small smile. "For two more years. Then what?"

"I would not force you out of my life, Obi-Wan. There will always be room for you." If he wanted it, Qui-Gon added mentally.

A brief nod from Obi-Wan was the only response he received before the door burst open and a woman greeted them enthusiastically. She was a few centimeters taller than Obi-Wan with sand colored hair in coronet braids atop her head. She wore a dark blue uniform with yellow trim, denoting that she was the local constable. A few strands of hair had fallen from the braids, marring her otherwise officious look. She appeared to be somewhere around thirty-five standard years.

She shook both men's hands and addressed them formally. "Greetings and welcome to Lenuen. Do please forgive my lapse in etiquette, I was detained by what I was told was an urgent call from the governor of the region. I am Nissa Pesti. I'm what passes as the law around here." The last was said with a guffaw.

Obi-Wan brightened; he liked this woman. She was not puffed up with self-importance as officials in small communities often were. She gestured them inside the terminal building that doubled as the town hall.

The rustic exterior of the building had given no hint to the modern amenities inside. Although everything was on a smaller scale, the facility contained a modern crime lab, a weather center, as well as health services. All the equipment was the latest model available. The constable caught Qui-Gon's visual inventory and commented, "As you can see, we do not lack for the tools to do a thorough investigation into this tragedy. The Republic investigation team turned up little we did not. Frankly, we are at a loss. The sector representatives were hoping the Jedi might have some means of solving this mystery that were unavailable to us. That's the polite way of saying that they hoped you had some Jedi magic trick up your sleeve that would solve this problem for us."

Qui-Gon chuckled and held out his arm. "Well, my good lady, despite the rather large sleeves, I assure you there is nothing up them. However, Obi-Wan and I may be able to turn up some new leads. The first thing we need is to meet with the Republic team and find out their latest findings."

"Certainly. Let's go to my office. And I will get you some security passes that will allow you into the labs whenever you want. Then you can head over to the hotel. The proprietor is expecting you. You can settle in and await the arrival of the Republic team. The should be returning from the field shortly."

"Excellent. " Said Qui-Gon. "Let us get started."

*^*

The hotel was filled with Republic techs. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arranged to meet with the group at dinner, then settled into their room. Deciding they would be here awhile, Obi-Wan unpacked all their things. Qui-Gon sent a brief message to the Temple then sat back to watch Obi-Wan. When the young man finished storing items in drawers, he looked at the Jedi and realized he was being studied.

"Why are you watching me like that?"

"Like what?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan flopped down in the other chair and gestured about vaguely. "Like you want to say something, but you aren't sure I'll like it, so you are waiting for me to make you tell me."

Qui-Gon barely suppressed a mirthless laugh at that. The young man was right. Time to plunge right in. "Obi-Wan, if at the end of your required time with me you find you do not wish to return to Nazanin, I am sure the Jedi would be happy to have you remain among us. I am sure that you would find something meaningful and challenging to do within the Order."

Leaning forward in his chair, Obi-Wan looked straight into the older man's eyes, hoping to plumb the depths for the answers he wanted. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will I have a place with you?" the younger man implored.

"I told you that you would."

"And will that place be in your bed?"

"Obi-Wan, I would not be so presumptuous. Nor is that the sole reason I would value your company."

"Dammit, Qui-Gon, do you want me or not?" Obi-Wan demanded. He was feeling strangely unsettled since they had arrived here. He admitted to himself that he was tired of taking his relationship with Qui-Gon slowly. He had tried, but waiting was not what he wanted. He fervently wished he knew what in the galaxy was holding the other man back.

"You know that I do."

"And two years from now, it might be acceptable for us to be lovers, but not now?"

"It's complicated." He almost envied the young man his sexual freedom, that ability to have more than one lover at a time and think it of no consequence, but Qui-Gon could not live that way.

"Not really," Obi-Wan said. He deftly slid out of the chair and to his knees in front of Qui-Gon. He rested his cheek against the Jedi's knee.

Qui-Gon could not resist stroking the young man's hair. "Perhaps not for you."

Obi-Wan sighed and turned his face completely away from Qui-Gon. He did not know what to do. If Qui-Gon would not even accept him as a lover, how would he react when Obi-Wan told him that he loved him? That part of the reason he was feeling ambivalent about returning to Nazanin was because he wanted to stay with Qui-Gon permanently.

He was a confident man, sure of his skills and his intelligence. He even was aware that he was relatively charming and rather attractive. But he had never been in love before and he was most definitely in love with Qui-Gon, even though he was not sure when it happened.

Unfortunately, rather than making him feel powerful, this new feeling confused him, weakened him in a way he did not like and he felt at a loss for what to do. Qui-Gon liked him, respected him, even yearned for him physically, but still managed to keep some part of himself remote from Obi-Wan. Somehow Obi-Wan thought that if Qui-Gon would take him as a lover that eventually the older man would fall in love with him too. It sounded desperate even in his own mind.

He should just tell him, he thought. It might hurt to hear, "No, Obi-Wan, I do not love you as well," but then he could quit agonizing over the possibilities and deal with the reality. He resolved to do that after this mission. It would not do to drive a wedge between them in the middle of a mission. Duty first.

Easing away from the other man, Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and regarded the other man. Qui-Gon looked wary. Obi-Wan had no wish to cause any more tension. He smiled brightly, perhaps, a bit too brightly, and said, "Don't worry, my Sytra, I will not mention this again."

He stood and walked to the door, intending to explore the small community beyond the hotel walls. Just as he closed the door, he said, " At least not for a day or two."

*^*

They met up outside the dining hall an hour later. Introducing themselves to the Republic techs, they sat down at separate tables to talk to the workers who had been assigned to Lenuen. Halfway through the meal, Obi-Wan noticed a strange look cross Qui-Gon's face. It was quickly masked and the Jedi continued conversing with his tablemates. Once he had finished with his food, Qui-Gon crossed the room and joined the group at Obi-Wan's table.

He casually picked up a piece of dessert bread from a basket in the center of the table and took a bite. Looking to the woman next to him, he asked, "So have you been in contact with Vaven Hayslet?"

The woman looked surprised. "The neuroscientist? No, I haven't talked to him."

"Why not?"

Confusion registered on the tech's face. For a moment she actually looked frightened before her face smoothed out and she answered in a monotone, "He was not available."

Qui-Gon looked down the length of the table. "Have any of you talked to him?"

The responses were all negative.

"I see," the Jedi murmured as he rose from the table. "Thank you for your help. Good evening. Obi-Wan, I should like to have a word with you outside."

*^*

They walked silently to a small side garden and sat on a bench listening to the buzz of chatter from the dining room. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had discovered something and he waited for Qui-Gon to reveal what he had learned. That was a difference between the two. Obi-Wan was always bursting to share his news; Qui-Gon liked to ruminate on what he discovered, deciding its relative significance before sharing.

Finally Qui-Gon spoke, "What did you learn?"

"Very little that we didn't already know. And you?"

"One interesting thing kept coming up or more specifically did not come up."

"Spit it out, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, sounding mildly aggravated.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips, holding back a smirk at Obi-Wan's impatience. "None of the Republic personnel has spoken with Vaven Hayslet and not a one of them can come up with any reason other than he was unavailable. Every single one of the techs I spoke with seemed incredibly distressed when I first spoke about Hayslet, and then they answered emotionlessly."

"And you suspect them of being involved? Or being paid off?" Obi-Wan ripped a leaf off a nearby bush and began systematically shredding it, watching the pieces float to the ground.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I do not believe either of those things. Bad as they are, it just might be worse. The techs all show signs of having their memories tampered with."

Obi-Wan looked up, surprised. "Is that possible? And by whom?"

"It is most certainly possible. It would take someone with strong persuasive powers."

"Like a hypnotist?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Or a powerful Force user."

Obi-Wan let the last few pieces of the leaf drift to the ground. Several of the Republic techs were leaving the hotel for an evening stroll. What did they know that they could not remember? He glanced back at Qui-Gon. "The situation has become a lot more complicated."

*^*

Very early the next morning, the pair borrowed a speeder from Nissa Pesti and headed to Hayslet's compound. Though it was still dark when they left, by the time they arrived at their destination the sun was beating down between thick heavy clouds. Morning dew was quickly turning to steam. The day was going to be stifling hot until the rain fell.

Hayslet's compound consisted of three buildings. One was obviously his home, another was a garage, and the final large windowless building contained his laboratories.

Obi-Wan parked the speeder in the shade next to the garage. He could not resist peeking inside. A sleek T-11 Skyhopper was housed there along with several ground vehicles.

Although quite new, the hopper was covered in a greenish dust. Upon closer inspection, Obi-Wan discovered that the dust was actually a silvery-green, most likely beelnix, a valuable mineral. There were no beelnix quarries in this area. However, there was one on the other continent, practically next door to the residence of one of the seizure victims.

Obi-Wan left the garage to find Qui-Gon. The older man was at the back entrance to the lab. Obi-Wan pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, indicating the garage behind him. "I think the Skyhopper back there has been near one of the victim's homes. It's covered in beelnix dust."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "That is very intriguing. I am sure Vaven Hayslet could enlighten us. That is, if he would talk to us."

"Gone to ground again?"

"Perhaps quite literally. A good deal of this laboratory appears to be underground. I sense Vaven's presence here, but it is distorted."

"How do you know it's him?"

Qui-Gon was pacing back and forth, trying to think of the best way to enter the lab without sending Hayslet into a panic. "I have worked with the man before. He can be a bit high strung."

"So, are we just going to let ourselves in? As I said before, I have a way with locks or you could do some sort of Force thingy." Obi-Wan grinned and waved his hand through the air.

Qui-Gon laughed and waved his hand as well. "Yes, I was planning on doing some sort of Force thingy. If that proves insufficient, we shall try your way." Before he could begin work on the door's lock, the relative quiet was shattered by the sound of dozens of birds rising into flight from the nearby woods. As the sound of their flapping wings faded, a deep thrumming took its place.

Against the still rising sun, two small personnel transports appeared, roaring toward the compound. Rather than passing by, they hovered over the area. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took shelter against the wind and dust in the small alcove of the door.

Shielding his eyes, Obi-Wan chanced a glance at the nearest transport. The smaller of the two, it was projecting an eerie orange light at the house and the garage.

"Qui-Gon, " Obi-Wan yelled over the wind, "I don't think we should stay here."

The Jedi looked up. He had felt a distinct chill when the birds had taken flight, which had intensified when the transports arrived. The orange light, whatever it was, could only be classified in the "very bad things" category. He did not wish to come in contact with it. Obi-Wan indicated a nearby copse of trees and they scrambled to shelter among them.

The transport changed position to project its mysterious light over the lab. It shone for nearly to a minute and then stopped. The transports landed and a dozen heavily armed men spilled out.

Definitely a very bad thing, Qui-Gon thought. He ran to the lab's door as soon as the troops disappeared from sight. He drew and ignited his lightsaber making short work of the lock. He and Obi-Wan entered cautiously. There were no lights in the building; even the emergency lights sat dark.

Using Qui-Gon's lightsaber for illumination, they hurried down the hallway. Most of doors along the corridor were locked and the few that were not were nothing but storage rooms or unused laboratories. ÝThey reached the front of the building without having seen any sign of the invaders.

"Must be downstairs," Obi-Wan surmised indicating a stairwell on the left.

Once at the bottom of the steps, they were faced with the choice, head left or right. The subterranean level was maze-like. Hayslet obviously had many projects in the works to require all this space. Sound echoed strangely and it was difficult to determine from which direction it was coming. It was likely the invaders had split up in search of Hayslet. Qui-Gon tried to center on Hayslet's presence. It was still quite faint, but he could tell which direction to head. They went left.

After several turns, Obi-Wan stilled. He grabbed Qui-Gon's free hand and pulled him into a crouch. Suddenly, there was a resounding boom followed by a rolling cloud of dust and shards of glass and metal.

"We are definitely going the right way," Qui-Gon said, jumping up and rushing down the hall with Obi-Wan at his heels. They paused at a partially open doorway to listen.

Previously indistinguishable voices separated into individual ones. An older man was protesting in a wavering voice, "What have you done? I have given you everything."

A man with a deeper voice spoke, "We are here for the rest. Don't play games, old man. You've been holding back. Perhaps your granddaughter might like to see your new invention up close and personal. Hmm?"

"There's nothing, I swear," the older man cried out. "I swear."

The second man spoke again, "You three, come with me. The rest of you stay here and watch him, although I doubt he'll be going anywhere. Ever." The man cackled maliciously.

There had to be an alternate exit, for the man and his compatriots did not leave by the doorway monitored by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan edged closer to the entrance and peeked around. Portable lights illuminated the room. Two men with blaster rifles guarded an old man seated on a high-backed stool. Both of the man's arms were wrapped around his midsection and he swayed woozily. Shifting to maintain his balance, one arm slipped away from his middle to reveal an oozing blaster wound.

Obi-Wan informed Qui-Gon of the situation swiftly. "We will have to be quiet so as not to draw the others back to this room," Qui-Gon said looking pointedly at Obi-Wan's blaster.

"Don't shoot anyone. Got it, " Obi-Wan said, but he did not holster his weapon.

Qui-Gon looked into the room. He spotted a tray of small electronic parts well within view of the two guards. Four of the small parts flew from the tray, traveling around the room at high speed. The guards stood gaping at them, unsure of what to do. As soon as the parts settled back on to the tray, they tentatively approached it.

Obi-Wan darted into the room and cracked the butt of his blaster against the head of the nearest guard. The man collapsed and Obi-Wan eased him to the ground noiselessly. When he turned around, he saw that Qui-Gon had taken care of the other guard and was now attending to the old man, who had fallen onto the floor unconscious.

"How did you take out the other guard?" Obi-Wan asked. He started searching the room for medical supplies. There was not much to be found.

The Jedi Master accepted Obi-Wan's finds and started packing the old man's wound. "Very much like you did. I struck him on the head with my lightsaber. Sometimes the basics are the best."

"Is this Hayslet?"

The man in question was coming around and he answered, "Yes, and I'll be damned for it." He looked straight at Qui-Gon. "Maybe not, after all. Help me. Protect my granddaughter."

"We must get you away from here."

Hayslet shivered. "Too late. I will die from the wound. ÝThe seizures would kill me in three or four days anyway."

"Seizures?" Qui-Gon asked.

The elderly scientist struggled to sit, resting his back against a cabinet. He fought for breath, shaking with deep wracking coughs when the effort was too much for him. "I was developing a device to stimulate brain activity, hoping it would aid coma victims or those with seizures. I ran out of funding. An agent of an unknown benefactor approached me offering anything I needed to finish the project.

"I was elated. I should have tried to discover where the money came from, but it was too late. They threatened to harm my granddaughter, Nadyne, if I did not turn the device into a weapon. It causes a disruption in electrical flow that renders electronic equipment useless. Unfortunately, living beings also have an electrical component and the weapon disrupts normal brain function causing seizures and death. They have used it on me."

Hayslet wheezed. There was a wet, sucking sound when he took a breath, a burble of blood collecting in his lungs. He pulled a fastener from the top of his coat and handed it to Qui-Gon with a shaky hand. "There is a miniature data disk in there, it contains all the vital information about the device. Take it. Find a way to reverse the effects. I beg you to find a way to redeem my foolishness."

With a final gasp the man died. Qui-Gon closed Hayslet's lifeless eyes. He pulled out his lightsaber, running his fingers along the hilt. Obi-Wan felt a tiny flicker of the Force and then a compartment appeared beneath the smooth surface of the lightsaber's hilt.

"How did you do that?" Obi-Wan asked, bewildered.

"It's Force guarded. Only a Force user could open it. You could open it if need be." Qui-Gon slipped the tiny disk into the compartment and resealed it.

"A perfect hiding place." Obi-Wan looked over at Hayslet's dead body. "He was only trying to help people. It's..." He stopped, tilted his head to the left, listening. "The other searchers are returning. We'd better go."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No, I believe it is time for us to be captured."

*^*

It was easy enough to get captured. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan simply went to another lab and proceeded to make a tremendous amount of noise pretending to search. Six guards arrived in short order.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were disarmed and led to the larger transport. Just as Qui-Gon had predicted, most of the weapons and the attention were aimed at him. He had told Obi-Wan, "I stick out like a big Jedi sore thumb. You, they will underestimate. Good for us; bad for them."

They stood docilely in the office of the "head bad guy," as Obi-Wan had dubbed the tall, dark-haired, hawk-faced man who stood raging before them. He had introduced himself as Cantril, although that was most certainly a pseudonym. Obi-Wan was fairly sure that this man was not the mastermind behind the operation. He was too blustery and Obi-Wan could sense nothing about Cantril that would lead one to believe the man had the ability to manipulate the minds of the Republic techs.

Of course, appearances could be deceiving. While Qui-Gon stood serenely before Cantril, Obi-Wan did his best to look unassuming. Feigning shocked nervousness, he adopted a wild-eyed look as he surveyed the room.

Windowless, with little adornment, the room was strictly utilitarian. There was the desk, a bank of computer terminals, several chairs, and a large cabinet. Besides Cantril, there were four guards in the room, one to each side of them and two behind. The room was soundproofed, probably so no one else had to listen to Cantril's tirades. Or hear the results of any zealous interrogations. Obi-Wan returned his full attention to Cantril.

"Tell me what you found," the man snapped.

"And if I say we found nothing?" Qui-Gon said coolly.

Cantril sneered. "Then I will be forced to take out my dissatisfaction on your little friend here. And I assure you it will be painful."

Little friend? Obi-Wan seethed inwardly. Now that was a bit much, but it meant the plan was working. He backed up half a step. It was time to act. Cantril was a waste of time, no doubt a middleman with high hopes.

Obi-Wan held up his right hand and the room went dark. Yoda had been working with him on improving his skill with fine manipulations of the Force, such as dousing the lights. The little Master would be delighted to hear his teachings had been beneficial.

The guards and Cantril panicked. Three guards reached for Qui-Gon, but he was no longer where he had been when the lights went out. Obi-Wan quickly dispatched the fourth guard by throwing him against the wall. Cantril frantically tried to restart the lighting system, but Obi-Wan maintained control of it through the Force.

"The door is locked," one of the guards shouted.

"Stun them," Cantril bellowed.

Not a good idea, Obi-Wan thought, as he dived behind the desk, bearing Cantril to the floor along with him. Stun blasts lit up the room for a few seconds and then nothing.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called.

"Here."

"Could you turn the lights back on?"

"Oh. Sure."

The lights came back up and Obi-Wan surveyed the room. All four of the guards were passed out on the floor, as was Cantril. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon smirked and pointed to three of the guards. "When you put the lights out I made sure the door could not be opened. Those three stunned each other. With a little help from me. I suggested to them where they should aim. I see you knocked out our host."

Obi-Wan knelt down next to Cantril, "Sorry about this. We could have questioned him. He will be out for a while. I took him down when I dove for cover."

Qui-Gon waved a hand dismissively. "Not important. He is not the brains behind this operation." He sat down at a computer terminal, "Let us see what we can find out here."

Qui-Gon's fingers flashed over the computer's keypad. "Interesting. Look at this."

Besides their operation here, which apparently was limited to manufacturing and testing Hayslet's weapon, their captors were also involved in illegal mining on a dozen worlds, some piracy, and a few nasty assassinations. Free lance bad guys.

"There is no mention of to whom they report, just some copies of messages about their progress addressed to 'My Lord.' They were all sent through a Hutt relay station." ÝQui-Gon was frustrated; the messages were untraceable. There were no copies of incoming messages, they had probably been sent with a timed erase. Whoever was pulling the strings here did not want his identity known.

"Should we comm Nissa? Let her know what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We can not. It looks like our would be captors have been electronically monitoring all calls to the government offices from a remote location."

"Lovely. We had better get a move on before they realize we have been subjected to an exceedingly long interrogation."

Qui-Gon pushed a few more buttons, popped a data disk out of the terminal, and stashed it in a pocket of his robe. "We should see about retrieving my lightsaber, then we need to destroy that manufacturing plant."

Obi-Wan snagged a blaster and a keycard off one of the stunned guards. "That's only a temporary fix. They can always make more."

"Maybe not." Qui-Gon replied. He cautiously opened the office door and peeked out. No one was about yet. "One of the messages I read indicated that the plans they had were apparently incomplete. They only have as many weapons as Hayslet himself completed. The rest did not work properly and are awaiting adjustments."

"Hayslet was holding out? No wonder they strong-armed him today. Shall I lead the way?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping out into the hall.

"I presume you took the opportunity to memorize a map of the facility."

A wide grin from the younger man was all the answer Qui-Gon needed.

*^*

Obi-Wan directed them to a small workroom room on the opposite side of the building. The pilfered keycard unlocked the door. "Luck is with us so far."

Sitting on a workbench was Qui-Gon's lightsaber, thankfully undisturbed. A message cube sat next to it. Qui-Gon depressed the button that played the message. "Rital, thought you might enjoy taking this one apart. Have fun. And let Cantril know if we can duplicate it."

"How did you know it would be here?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan picked up the lightsaber, turning it over in his hands several times before answering, "I have often wanted to pop the casing on one of these and poke the wires. It would seem obvious that someone here would too, considering these guys are already involved in weapon manufacturing."

Qui-Gon accepted the lightsaber from Obi-Wan, weighing it in his palm. " It has not been tampered with. It is a good thing this Rital was otherwise occupied. He could have taken it apart, but unless he is a Force user he would never have gotten it back together. It requires a good deal of patience even for a Jedi Master to realign the crystals inside."

Qui-Gon turned to the door, but Obi-Wan forestalled him with a hand on the shoulder. "Wrong way."

"That is the door, Obi-Wan."

The younger man pointed to the back wall of the workroom, "Uh-huh. And that is the way out."

"A wall?"

"Master, didn't anyone ever tell you to think outside the box?"

"I believe I have heard that rather annoying phrase, yes."

Obi-Wan ignored Qui-Gon's comment and explained his plan, "That wall is an outside wall, on the edge of the forest. There is probably no one out there unless someone decided they needed to take a piss. And you, my friend, have the door opener..." Obi-Wan stood back and gestured for Qui-Gon to proceed.

Reaching for his lightsaber, Qui-Gon looked at the younger man with admiration. "You are a sneaky fellow."

"I know," Obi-Wan said proudly.

The wall was no match for Qui-Gon's lightsaber blade; a man-sized piece fell away with a muffled thud. Fortunately, no one was on this side of the building, and they hurried through the opening. They crouched down at the corner surveying the other buildings. Few beings were about; most were probably having a noon meal. Obi-Wan indicated the largest building and said, "That is the hanger and the building to the left of it is the manufacturing and storage facility."

"We need to destroy the transport ship with the weapon on board, and the storage facility. Blowing things up seems too extreme." Qui-Gon pondered four or five possibilities before settling on a plan he liked. It had a rather ironic twist to it as well, which made it all the more perfect. He briefly outlined his plan to Obi-Wan.

They sprinted across a long walkway to the hanger, narrowly avoiding a mechanic who had stepped out for a smoke. Qui-Gon doubted very much that the man's chosen indulgence was a legal substance. ÝÝThe mechanic was already glassy-eyed. ÝObviously, this was not his first break of the day. ÝIt was quite likely he would not return to his duties for some time.

Once inside the hanger, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly disabled all the vehicles. Qui-Gon severed important connections with his lightsaber, while Obi-Wan pulled out a few small but necessary parts and threw them in a recycler. Only one vehicle remained unscathed, the personnel transport with Hayslet's deadly weapon. Obi-Wan climbed aboard and slid into the pilot's seat. He ran a quick preflight as Qui-Gon kept guard. Giving Qui-Gon a ready signal, Obi-Wan started the engines.

The vehicle was hovering about a meter above the ground by the time Qui-Gon jumped aboard and settled into the co-pilot's seat. He raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the vehicle's engine. "Cantril has recovered, I just saw him. They are searching for us."

"We aren't going to be hard to find," Obi-Wan replied as he piloted the vehicle out of the hanger. The craft was not particularly maneuverable and he was forced to circle wide before he had the ship in position above the weapons facility. He flipped a few switches and orange beams shot out from the ship's underside, blanketing the building.

"How long to completely disable the weapons and machinery?" Qui-Gon asked.

"About forty seconds," Obi-Wan shouted back. Armed men started spilling out of various buildings, taking aim at the transport. "Damn, there's no shielding when the weapon is active. Can you do anything about our unwanted company?"

Qui-Gon nodded, sprang out of his seat, and went to open a side hatch. Igniting his blade he diverted as many energy blasts as he could away from the ship. His reach was not long enough to prevent all the beams from getting though his guard.

Obi-Wan considered aiming the transport's weapon at the shooters, but he knew Qui-Gon would rather they did not cause any unnecessary deaths. ÝIt was not his way, but his master's, so he behaved as Qui-Gon would want.

Cantril was yelling and men scrambled to do his bidding. He looked up at Qui-Gon and smiled predatorily. His men brought him a weapon and he aimed it straight at the their ship. It had to be one of Hayslet's.

A volley of shots from other weapons left Qui-Gon unable to prevent several of the ones Cantril aimed at the transport. It wobbled and Qui-Gon could tell Obi-Wan was trying to compensate for the damage that has been inflicted. At last a blaster beam came to Qui-Gon at the perfect angle and he reflected it back to Cantril. The weapon dropped from the man's hands billowing noxious smoke.

"Done!" Obi-Wan called from the cockpit. "There's too much damage to the electrical system. We aren't going to get far. The systems are shutting down."

Qui-Gon re-entered the cockpit and took in the control panels crackling with electricity. A spark from an overhead panel landed on Obi-Wan's arm, burning through his sleeve, and he winced in pain. "I'll take her as far as I can over the forest, but we are going to have to jump clear. See if you can find any survival gear."

A quick search revealed several fully stocked survival packs. Qui-Gon slung two over his back and waited for a signal from Obi-Wan. A tiny push from the Force urged him to the hatch. He took a deep breath and jumped.

Using the Force as he levitated down, he was able to avoid the trees. He looked skyward and saw the little ship listing severely, trails of greenish smoke following it. A noise like a large animal choking spewed from the ship's engines and it fell into the trees ahead of him.

Qui-Gon ran to the crash sight, praying that somehow Obi-Wan had been able to get out of the dying craft. He was relieved to find that Obi-Wan was not trapped in the fiery tangle. Circling the smoldering remains of the transport, he eventually heard muttering.

He followed the voice and found Obi-Wan sitting on the forest floor impatiently trying to extricate his legs from a mass of flowering vines. The muttering turned out to be a few interesting curses that were probably never heard beyond Nazanin. They petered out into, "Let go of me, you wretched plant, before I hack you to bits and leave you to rot."

"Insulting the plant life will not get you too far. I doubt that vine is sentient," Qui-Gon mused. "Although, there is a species on Ultaxa 6..."

Obi-Wan looked up sharply. When he spoke he sounded like a cranky five-year-old, "I don't care. It makes me feel better."

Qui-Gon knelt down next to the younger man and methodically unwound the vines. "Are you going to tell me how this happened?"

"Nope." Obi-Wan shook his head, dislodging several dried leaves that had gotten stuck in his hair. "Too embarrassing. Remind me when we get back to the Temple to tell Master Windu that he's a crummy teacher."

Qui-Gon's lips twitched. He could well imagine how well Mace would take that. Of course, if anyone could get away with it, it would be Obi-Wan. "I'll make note of that and I certainly hope I will be allowed to be present when you tell him."

Once free of the vines, Obi-Wan bounded up and took one of the packs from Qui-Gon. "We should get going. We will likely be followed and we are a long way from anywhere."

Obi-Wan struck out deeper into the forest. Qui-Gon quietly followed, trusting that his Adajia knew the way to civilization.

*^*

The pair had not been hiking for long when Obi-Wan felt a peculiar prickling at the base of his neck. It was odd, but he had felt something similar before. Where? Then he realized where it had been. The mines on Aktar.

He dropped to the ground and rolled left. A blaster bolt that had been aimed for his midsection scorched a tree behind him. He squeezed off two shots into the trees from his borrowed blaster. A body fell forward out of the bushes.

A second attacker stepped from behind a tree and aimed at Qui-Gon. He was quickly disarmed by his own energy bolt, which Qui-Gon ricocheted back to his weapon. Dropping the smoking laser rifle, the gunman sprinted back into the forest. Qui-Gon chose not to follow.

Across the small clearing, Obi-Wan was dusting off his clothing. Qui-Gon strolled over and smiled at his young companion. "You seem to be playing in the dirt quite often on this mission," he observed, reaching out to pluck a pine needle from Obi-Wan's collar.

Giving his trousers a final brush, Obi-Wan grinned at the older man. "It's all part of the service; we get dirty so you don't have to," he said and then swaggered into the trees leaving Qui-Gon to admire the young man's retreating form. He wondered if Obi-Wan considered that sexy walk as part of the service.

He jogged to catch up with the younger man, thinking that perhaps he might walk a pace or two behind. A brief blur of motion to his right caused him to turn his head. He heard Obi-Wan shout a second before an orange beam erupted from the undergrowth. Obi-Wan leaped in front of him, catching the beam in the center of his chest. He crumpled to the ground.

Qui-Gon charged into the underbrush, brandishing his lightsaber, sending every orange beam that came his way back to its origin. He was coldly precise in his movements. He had to remove the threat and return to aid his companion.

The shots ceased. Qui-Gon swept aside some low branches and looked upon their attacker. She was roughly the size of a tall human, but with a shorter torso and longer limbs. Her body was covered with small grayish-purple scales. A Garicu, lying dead in a pile of dead leaves, her system overloaded by the multitude of beams her body had absorbed.

No wonder they had been unaware of her presence. Garicu were notoriously good trackers and had a unique characteristic, they had no presence within the Force. Jedi scholars had been postulating on why this was so for a millennium, but could come up with no solid conclusions. Many opportunistic Garicu used this anomaly to their advantage, becoming thieves, killers, and in some cases, Jedi hunters.

Qui-Gon shuddered. He hoped she was the only one. They would not survive the journey if there were more of her kind hunting them.

Making his way back to the clearing, he saw that Obi-Wan was waking. He was shaking quite a bit. Qui-Gon sat down beside him.

"Looks like I ended up in the dirt again," Obi-Wan mumbled, attempting a watery smile. He knew what he had just done.

Qui-Gon laughed a little because if he did not he knew he was going to cry. Obi-Wan, his Adajia, had sacrificed himself to protect Qui-Gon, and had sealed his own fate. Unless they could find a way to reverse the weapon's effects he would suffer and die like the others. Hopefully, the key to Obi-Wan's survival was in the information Hayslet had provided. They had to get back to civilization soon.

The Jedi gathered the trembling younger man into his arms, holding him close and stroking his golden hair. "It is not over. We will find a way. We will."

Qui-Gon gently rocked Obi-Wan as it began to rain.

*^*

The cave they found was dry, but not particularly warm. The gentle rain had turned into a steady downpour that had not abated. After the sun went down it had become quite chilly. They had been slogging through the pitch black forest in ankle deep thick brown mud, when Obi-Wan stopped Qui-Gon.

"It's too dark and too exhausting to keep on like this. We should rest for the night and start again in the morning."

Obi-Wan had seen the sadness is Qui-Gon's eyes. They both knew stopping now would delay analyzing the information they had obtained, would delay any possible treatment for Obi-Wan, but it could not be helped. The weather was against them.

Qui-Gon also had been aware that Obi-Wan had suffered the first of the convulsions that would wrack his body as time went on. The young man had tried to cover it up by turning away and coughing, but Qui-Gon knew. The seizures would only worsen and increase in frequency. It pained him to think about what Obi-Wan would suffer for his sake, yet he was honored by Obi-Wan's commitment to protect him.

They had unpacked the emergency packs, pleased to find a small supply of field rations as well as two self-inflating pads and two thermal blankets. Travelers had obviously used the cave before; a small supply of firewood was stacked to one side of the cave. They had removed their mud-covered boots and wet socks and laid them out to dry. Qui-Gon's robe hung from a slight outcropping on the cave wall.

Obi-Wan had occupied himself with all these small things to keep his mind off the other thing, his mortality. While he was in the military, death was always something to be considered, and yet he had never thought it might be like this. On the surface he was perfectly fine. ÝNo one looking at him would think anything was wrong, but on the inside he was slowly dying. No, not slowly, he thought. It would be a matter of days. Moments of perfect clarity would be mingled with excruciating pain.

He stood at the mouth of the cave, staring out into the darkness and listening to the steady fall of the rain. Curling his toes beneath his cold feet, he willed his mind to blankness. Consequently, he was startled when Qui-Gon clapped a hand down on his right shoulder.

"I wish there was something to be done about the weather," Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "There have only been five or six Jedi who could actually affect it, and none at all for the past two hundred years."

Obi-Wan turned around and looked the Jedi Master deeply in the eyes. "I regret nothing, Qui-Gon. Nothing at all. I know you feel some guilt about this, but don't. I made my choices, knew my responsibilities and I would do it all again. I can't say I look forward to what awaits me, but there is no turning back." He looked a way for a moment, gathered his thoughts and returned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "I don't think there ever was."

Qui-Gon tried to understand what Obi-Wan was saying and was not making much sense of the final statement. There was, however, no misunderstanding the intent of the soft lips that pressed against his. No miscommunication in the body that pressed tightly against him, the arms that wrapped around his neck tugging him closer and closer still. He answered by threading his fingers through Obi-Wan's still damp hair, tugging the young man's head back to reveal the long line throat. He pressed his lips to the side of Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan moaned and ran his hands restlessly over Qui-Gon's shoulders.

"Obi-Wan, your clothes are wet," Qui-Gon murmured against Obi-Wan's warm skin. It was an inane comment, but he was already beyond intelligent discourse. Obi-Wan was in his arms, and oh, it felt so good. So very, very good.

Between panting breaths, Obi-Wan whispered, "Then take them off." He took a step back, leaving his hands at Qui-Gon's shoulders, allowing the older man room to maneuver.

The Jedi obeyed the command and slowly began undoing the fastenings on Obi-Wan's damp shirt. He watched Obi-Wan's face as he worked. The younger man's eyes were bright with desire in the firelight, the color shifting between blue and gray.

When the buttons were undone, Qui-Gon peeled the shirt away from Obi-Wan's damp skin, tossing it near the fire. He drank in his fill of the smoothly muscled chest revealed to him, lightly running his hands over the firm flesh, flicking his thumbs over the hardening nipples, watching them peak.

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, and tried to draw Qui-Gon back against him. Qui-Gon shook off Obi-Wan's hands. "Keep them at your sides," he whispered. Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes. A kiss was dropped against his shoulder and a hand slid down the center of his chest, tickling through the coarse hairs, coming to rest at the waistband of his trousers.

"More wet clothes to deal with," Qui-Gon said as he undid the snaps on the garment.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed quietly before shouting, "Oh, yes," when Qui-Gon slid his left hand down the front of Obi-Wan's trousers and stroked his cock. The right hand worked its way into the back of the pants and teased small circles at the base of Obi-Wan's spine.

The hand on his cock tightened minutely sending blissful spasms throughout Obi-Wan's body. He moaned again, clenching his fists. "Please," he begged. "Please, let me touch you."

"Not yet. I want to see you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice rumbled against Obi-Wan's ear. "Will you finish undressing for me?" Obi-Wan nodded eagerly and Qui-Gon disentangled himself from the other man.

Obi-Wan smiled seductively and without any embarrassment slowly pushed his pants down over his erect penis, past well-muscled thighs, letting them drop to the floor. He kicked them away and stood quietly while Qui-Gon admired him.

What a treasure, Qui-Gon thought. The few brief glimpses he had seen of the young man's form may have been enticing, but seeing him now, like this, was mesmerizing. Obi-Wan was beautiful. And he was waiting. For him.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, you are incredible."

Obi-Wan's smile widened. "I am yours, if you want."

"I want."

"Just one minute," Obi-Wan promised. He searched briefly for his discarded utility belt, removed something from a pouch then stood before Qui-Gon, holding the item out in his hand. It was a tube of lubricant.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened and he turned away swiftly. The cave was suddenly too small. He could not get away, could not hide his shame. He sat down hard on the makeshift bed. "Have you been carrying that with you all along? Since you became my Adajia?' he asked.

"Of course." Obi-Wan answered, confused as to what was bothering Qui-Gon.

The Jedi lowered his head, but before he did Obi-Wan saw the anguish in his eyes. He could barely hear Qui-Gon when the man finally spoke. "All along, waiting for the day when I could no longer control my lust for you." Qui-Gon buried his head in his hands, long hair obscuring his face.

"Qui-Gon, no. That's not it at all." Obi-Wan tried to explain. If the other man would not even look at him, how could they talk? He insinuated himself into Qui-Gon's lap, straddling the Jedi's legs, pressing his fevered body against Qui-Gon. He placed his palms on Qui-Gon's neck, urging the man to face him.

"Listen to me," Obi-Wan pleaded, dropping kisses onto Qui-Gon's forehead, his beard-roughened cheeks, and his tightly closed lips. "I am your Adajia, right?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered sounding pained.

"I have to do what you command me to do, yes?"

Another anguished, "Yes."

Obi-Wan cupped Qui-Gon's face in his hands, forcing the Jedi to meet his eyes. "Then ask me for the truth, Qui-Gon. Ask me to tell you the truth. Ask anything you want to know. Don't believe the worst until you know what's in my heart."

Hope flared in Qui-Gon's heart. Maybe, just maybe, he could have his heart's desire without guilt or fear. "Obi-Wan, would you be my lover, even without the Adajia vow?"

"Absolutely, Qui-Gon. I am sorry my intentions were not obvious. Although," he ground his erection against Qui-Gon's belly, "my body is being quite obvious."

Qui-Gon groaned at the contact, itching to throw the other man down and devour him, but he had to know more. "You are a young man, Obi-Wan, perhaps too young for me. I am old-fashioned. I could not stand to share you with anyone." He looked expectantly at the younger man.

He was startled by a sizzling kiss that somehow managed to warm him from the inside. Obi-Wan buried his head in the crook of Qui-Gon's neck, nuzzling his shoulder. "There hasn't been anyone else since I met you. No one at all. I only wanted you," Obi-Wan said punctuating his words with soft licks against Qui-Gon's skin.

"But Adi..."

Obi-Wan interrupted, "Not even Adi. Oh, I might have, if she hadn't sense enough to know that it was someone else I wanted."

"Bright woman," Qui-Gon said. He felt free, freer than he ever had and his arms went around Obi-Wan's waist, hugging the young man tightly.

"Very," Obi-Wan agreed, "But enough about her. This is about us and I want you naked now." He toppled Qui-Gon over onto the pallet and followed him down. He yanked at belts and sashes and tunics, all the while muttering something about, "damned Jedi wrapping paper."

Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to do what he wanted with him and what Obi-Wan wanted was bare skin and lots of it. The young man worshiped every inch of flesh as it was bared, kissing, nipping and licking the most interesting parts. Nipples were explored with teeth and tongue until Qui-Gon arched upward, mutely begging for more, more of the same, more of something else, just more.

Teasing ended when Obi-Wan pulled off Qui-Gon's trousers. He grasped the waistband and pulled them off swiftly, Qui-Gon aiding by lifting his hips. His body was fully revealed to hungry eyes.

"You are beautiful to me, Qui-Gon, in every way. I want so much from you this night."

"Anything you want, Obi-Wan."

"Ah, good," Obi-Wan said. He smiled wickedly, then lowered his head and licked the tip of Qui-Gon's penis. After two or three more licks around the crown, he gently took the head into his mouth and sucked, tasting the tiny bit of fluid gathered there. He remembered that taste, it was full and warm and very much Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan wanted to bring Qui-Gon to completion to hear those small moans turn to fuller, throatier ones, to hear the man demanding release. It would be so easy, just a few swipes of the tongue along the underside where a long vein throbbed, then drawing Qui-Gon's cock deeply into his throat and sucking hard, maybe a tiny scrape of teeth at an unexpected moment, but Obi-Wan wanted something else. He dropped one last small kiss on the tip of Qui-Gon's cock and pulled away. Qui-Gon groaned in frustration.

Obi-Wan scooted up Qui-Gon's long body, rubbing sinuously against him, gently kissing the way as he went. He reached Qui-Gon's mouth and they leisurely kissed, tongues sliding slickly together, relishing the tastes and textures of one another. After long minutes, Obi-Wan regretfully pulled away. "Qui-Gon, take me, please."

"Oh, yes, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied rolling the young man over. Obi-Wan parted his legs and lifted his knees planting his feet firmly against the bedding.

Encouraging whimpers greeted Qui-Gon's touches. He continued his caresses, gently rolling Obi-Wan's balls in one hand before dipping lower and brushing two fingers against Obi-Wan's opening.

Obi-Wan nearly screamed with frustration. "Qui-Gon, please. I want you, in me, now."

"Patience, love."

Exasperated, Obi-Wan scooped the tube of lube up off the mattress and thrust it under Qui-Gon's nose. "Now," he growled.

Qui-Gon chuckled and accepted the tube, opening it up and liberally coating two fingers. He placed one of them at Obi-Wan's entrance.

Obi-Wan lifted his hips and braced his hands on the mattress. "Both of them," he insisted.

"I'm not sure that is..."

"Do it," Obi-Wan demanded and Qui-Gon complied, gently easing one in first and then the other, stroking in and out while Obi-Wan chanted, "Yes, yes, oh, there. Yes!" His face was alight with desire and lust, eyes glazed, everything given over to the sweet urgings of his body.

Qui-Gon removed his fingers and lifted Obi-Wan's hips to rest on his thighs. His cock pressed against the ring of muscle he had just loosened. Obi-Wan squirmed, trying to draw Qui-Gon's cock into his body. Their eyes locked and they stared into each other's eyes for several seconds, churning emotions heating the air between them, until their bodies took over. They both pressed forward until they were completely joined, Qui-Gon deep with Obi-Wan's tight heat. Obi-Wan was filled completely, feeling like every inch of him was consumed by Qui-Gon.

Then Qui-Gon thrust and it was more than words could describe. Finding a rhythm, they strained against one another, knowing that no matter how wonderful this was there was more, much more. Qui-Gon reached for Obi-Wan's cock and stroked it in time with their thrusts.

"Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan repeated over and over, tossing his head from side to side. He was so close, so close.

"Yes, Obi." It was agreement, not permission, and yet it was what Obi-Wan was waiting for. He shuddered and came, body tightening in ecstasy.

Qui-Gon's control was lost, watching the tides of pleasure wash over his partner he found his release also, pumping his seed into Obi-Wan's willing body. When he had caught his breath, he pulled out of Obi-Wan and collapsed next to him.

Obi-Wan rolled over to face his lover. Lover. Finally, and it had felt so right. He pushed Qui-Gon's sweaty hair away from his face and caressed his cheek. "You called me Obi."

"Sorry."

Obi-Wan smiled dreamily, "No, don't apologize. I liked it. You will be the only one who can call me that, though."

"Like a pet name?"

"Eww." Obi-Wan screwed up his face in distaste. "It sounds hokey that way."

Qui-Gon laughed. "All right, not a pet name. Just a special thing, between us."

"That sounds better."

"Would you like to call me Qui?"

Almost shyly, Obi-Wan answered, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good." Qui-Gon opened up his arms. "Now come here and sleep in my arms, Obi."

Obi-Wan snuggled into the embrace. "I thought you'd never ask, Qui."

*^*

Hours later, Qui-Gon was awakened by the storm. He lazily stroked Obi-Wan's body, his fingers encountering the scar on Obi-Wan's right upper thigh. He traced it several times before he realized the young man was awake and watching him questioningly, blue-gray eyes glittering in the dim light of the dying fire.

"I was just wondering how you got this scar."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, reliving the incident vividly behind the closed lids. He opened them slowly, letting the full weight of his gaze rest on his lover as he spoke. "I got it when I was a teenager, climbing over the fence to sneak in a visit to the twins who lived on the next ranch."

"Twins?" Qui-Gon asked lifting an eyebrow.

"A boy and a girl about my age."

"And which did you like better?"

Obi-Wan leaned up and kissed Qui-Gon. "The boy, of course."

"I thought so." Qui-Gon continued his caresses. "Did I tell you that you were beautiful?"

Pretending to think about it, Obi-Wan waited to answer. "You may have, but then again, maybe not."

"Then I was remiss. You are beautiful, Obi. I think perhaps you are the most beautiful man I have every seen." Qui-Gon nuzzled the young man's neck, teeth gently nibbling on the sensitive skin.

"You know, you already got me in bed, well," Obi-Wan gestured around them, "sort of a bed. You don't have to lay it on so thick."

Qui-Gon shifted his attention to Obi-Wan's ear, swirling his tongue along the outer curve. "But it is true. I happen to know that half the Temple is jealous of the fact that I have your company."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I know that Drayson and that Devorian Knight are part of the other half."

"No, I think the Devorian wants you too. It is just that you can never manage to pronounce his name correctly. When one's name is shouted out in wild passion, one hopes it is said right."

Obi-Wan giggled. "I guess it's a good thing that your name isn't too difficult."

"Very," Qui-Gon agreed, dropping a kiss on Obi-Wan's parted lips. The young man deepened the kiss, clutching Qui-Gon to him, anticipation making his heart race. He dragged his mouth from Qui-Gon's, but could not endure the separation for long. He nibbled on Qui-Gon's succulent lower lip, licked at the corners of the man's mouth, before pulling away with a serious look on his face.

"Qui, remember how I said I wanted many things from this night?"

"Yes, I do."

"I want to make love to you."

"But, you did. I don't...oh, " Qui-Gon said, understanding dawning. "Obi-Wan, I will admit that it has been some time since I have made love like that, but I very much would like to."

"How long exactly?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. "So long that I do not remember exactly how long."

Obi-Wan sat up and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Now that he thought about it, Qui-Gon very much wanted what Obi-Wan suggested. Convincing his lover with words might prove difficult. Deciding on a course of action, he sat up, wrapped a hand around Obi-Wan's neck, bringing their lips together. Their mouths clung, sharing sweet heat. Drawing away, Qui-Gon whispered, "Take it slow." He lay back down and carefully rolled over, resting his head against his crossed arms.

What a gift of supreme trust, and it was offered so sweetly, Obi-Wan thought. He reverently trailed a single finger down Qui-Gon's spine. Qui-Gon shivered slightly then stilled. "More."

Obi-Wan complied, repeating the gesture, dipping lower this time, grazing the curve of Qui-Gon's buttocks. Again, Qui-Gon asked for more.

"No," Obi-Wan said. He pushed Qui-Gon's hair to the side and placed his lips on the throbbing pulse at the man's neck. Then Obi-Wan licked the spot and continued swiping his tongue all the way down Qui-Gon's back, his hands brushing delicately down his lover's sides.

Qui-Gon bit his lip to keep from crying out too loudly, but if the young man continued, Jedi dignity be damned, he might possibly scream. He was incredibly hard and aroused, unable to prevent the moans that welled up out of his chest.

Sensing Qui-Gon was close to a breaking point, Obi-Wan climbed over Qui-Gon's body, one knee on each side of his ankles. His hands massaged the firm globes of Qui-Gon's ass. "Do you like this?" he asked.

"Oh, yes."

"The you're going to love this," Obi-Wan stated, dipping his head down to lick the warm crevice between. He repeated the move over and over, starting a bit lower each time. Qui-Gon was nearly senseless with need and when finally Obi-Wan touched his tongue to the entrance to Qui-Gon's body, he did scream, lifting his hips off the mattress as he came.

Obi-Wan soothed him with soft touches and warm kisses on his back and neck. At long last, Qui-Gon's breathing evened out. "Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon turned his head to see the young man looking at him with such genuine concern that he had to laugh. "Okay? I do not think I have ever been this okay. I may never be this okay again."

A wicked gleam lit Obi-Wan's eyes, "Oh, you will. Definitely." He leaned down and kissed Qui-Gon. "Can you get up on you knees and elbows for me?"

Obi-Wan took his time slowly preparing his lover. Soft words and tantalizing brief touches to Qui-Gon's shaft distracted Qui-Gon from any discomfort and shortly he was pushing himself back onto Obi-Wan's fingers, trying to get them to brush that one place that made him quiver. Qui-Gon had forgotten how good it could be to be touched like this, to trust like this.

The sensations he was experiencing were so glorious that Qui-Gon did not even pause to think when the fingers were replaced by Obi-Wan's cock. He groaned when he felt the fullness within him, pleaded for movement when Obi-Wan held still, thrust with his lover, and cried out in joy when he felt his own orgasm followed so sweetly by Obi-Wan's.

Twined together, they feel asleep peacefully. The demons were not in the night, but waiting for them with the coming of the dawn.

*^*

Unfortunately, an hour before first light, Obi-Wan suffered another seizure. Qui-Gon held him tightly, tried to ease Obi-Wan's pain with the aid of the Force, but it was not enough. The young man was suffering and there was little Qui-Gon could do about. He urged Obi-Wan back to sleep and started packing up their gear.

They simply had to get back to civilization and get the information they carried analyzed. Would that be enough? Could Obi-Wan survive long enough for them to find a cure? Qui-Gon dearly hoped so.

Obi-Wan woke slowly. His eyes looked tired and semi-circular bruises were beginning to show beneath them. He appeared paler, too. This was what the last seizure had done to him. What changes would the remainder of the day bring?

Qui-Gon managed a small smile. "Good morning." He pulled an energy bar from one of the packs and tossed it to Obi-Wan. "It is not very exciting, but it should suffice."

The young man dressed and ate in silence. He could not think of what to say. Last night had been wonderful, amazing even. Today, though, was another story. He did not regret a moment of last night. The problem, as near as he could figure, was that there were not going to be any more nights like it.

He was going to die and that was that. He nearly choked on his breakfast with the effort it took to not let Qui-Gon see him starting to fall apart. He would not fall apart, he told himself. Even if there was not much hope for him, they might be able to keep the same fate from befalling another. And they had to see to Hayslet's granddaughter. He straightened himself up. He still had a duty. Until the end, he would do what he had to, what he had promised. Quickly, he packed up the last of the gear and then he and Qui-Gon were on their way.

Thankfully, the rain had stopped in the middle of the night and the ground was not as swampy. It was still a little slow going, but much better than the before. Eventually they found a road. They followed it from the cover of the trees. There still might be people looking for them.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan closely, fearing he may be due for another seizure. It did indeed seem that the seizures were coming closer to together; they definitely were worsening.

They walked until midday, eventually sighting a small village. They followed the line of trees for a long as they could, attempting to minimize the amount of time they would be exposed in the open. Qui-Gon spotted a tavern that would likely have some sort of comm facility.

The pair was within ten meters of the tavern door when a blaster shot whizzed by hitting the tavern door, splintering the wood. They split up, running in opposite directions around the tavern.

"So much for our nice quiet walk in the country," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon was glad to see Obi-Wan's smart-alecky humor return. It was a vast improvement over the quiet reserve of the morning.

Several of the tavern's patrons had parked their speeders in the back. Obi-Wan choose one at random, tossed his pack in, climbed in and started it up. Qui-Gon tumbled into the back as Obi-Wan took off.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shouted. "The seizures could return any time. It may not be wise for you to be driving."

Pulling out onto the main road, Obi-Wan spared a glance back at Qui-Gon. "Ever piloted one of these?"

"Of course."

"While someone was shooting at you?" Obi-Wan asked as blaster bolts skimmed by the speeder.

"No."

"Then shut up and let me drive," he snarled, returning his attention to the road, dodging another speeder, before continuing, "You could wave that lightsaber of yours around and make sure they don't hit anything vital."

Under normal circumstances, which these definitely were not, Qui-Gon would have been appalled by Obi-Wan's lack of respect. Looking at it from Obi-Wan's perspective, though, it was the young man's duty to protect Qui-Gon, and himself, and he would do whatever was necessary to assure Qui-Gon's safety. Politeness was likely to be way down on Obi-Wan's list of necessities.

The top of the speeder was open to the air. Qui-Gon crouched down and ignited his saber, cleared his mind, and welcomed the flow of the Force. His moved without thought, deflecting energy bolts, sending many of them back to the seven speeders that chased them. Several speeders took hits in vital spots and dropped out of the chase.

Four speeders remained, trying to outflank them. There was nowhere to hide now that they had been forced from the town.

"We aren't going last long like this," Obi-Wan yelled over the din of straining engines and sizzling blaster bolts. "Strap in and be ready for anything."

He headed the speeder straight for an enormous tree. Yanking the controls as far back as he could, he sent the speeder into an improbably steep climb. The repulsors continued to work, cushioning them against the surface of the tree. The drivers of the two vehicles following the closest could not adjust for Obi-Wan's sudden move and they both lost control, crashing into the forest.

Gravity took over, dragging the speeder back down. Obi-Wan adjusted the controls, sending all the repulsor power to the back end of the speeder. Rather than hitting hard against the ground, the speeder bounced on its tail and then fell to its side. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan threw all their weight against the upper side and the vehicle righted itself. Obi-Wan corrected the repulsor field and gunned the engine, heading the vehicle directly toward the two remaining speeders.

Holding the controls tightly with one hand, Obi-Wan reached for his knife. He concentrated and let it fly. It hit the driver of the nearest vehicle in the shoulder. The speeder plowed into the dirt road.

Qui-Gon loosened his containment straps and leaped from their speeder into the last of the others, deflecting laser bolts as he sailed the distance. He kicked the gunmen in the chest and the man tumbled from the speeder. The driver was attempting to bring a blaster to bear when Obi-Wan slammed sideways into the vehicle knocking the weapon from the man's hand. Frustrated, the driver powered the vehicle up and sped off with Qui-Gon still captive in the back.

The Jedi jumped, cushioning his landing with the Force as best he could. His momentum caused him to roll into a ditch.

Since the last of their pursuers had abandoned the chase, Obi-Wan drove over to where Qui-Gon had landed. He stopped the vehicle and hopped out. Peering down into the ditch, he saw Qui-Gon sitting cross-legged at the bottom, looking like he had decided the muddy ditch was a good place to meditate.

"Need a hand?" he called down.

Qui-Gon stood, gathered his robes around him with utmost dignity, and climbed up the bank, "Of course not."

"You meant to do that, right?"

"Of course." Qui-Gon answered with s broad smile. He gathered Obi-Wan into his arms and hugged him fiercely. He brushed a smudge of dirt from the young man's cheek and lowered his head to kiss slightly parted lips. They held each other, prolonging the kiss as the sun beat down on them and the wind rustled through the trees.

Qui-Gon pulled away from the embrace, tapping Obi-Wan on the nose. "I meant to do that, as well."

Obi-Wan beamed at him. "Of course."

They strolled back to the speeder together. Obi-Wan was climbing in when he felt a now familiar tingling sensation. Please no, he thought. He had allowed himself to forget just for a little while, but here was his reminder. His time was running out. His body began to shake and he fell to his knees.

Qui-Gon raced around the vehicle and pulled the younger man into his arms, willing the seizure to stop. "Obi-Wan, my Obi, let me help. Please. We'll find a way. This is my fault."

The pain was so intense; it quickly overwhelmed Obi-Wan. He wanted to tell Qui-Gon that he was not to blame, but he could not. He nerves were on fire. He hurt everywhere; even his teeth ached. . It was too hard, too much effort just to stay conscious. The danger to his Sytra was over; he did not have to remain alert, he could rest. So he gave up the battle and slipped into blissful nothingness.

*^*

Five Months Later

As soon as he got back to the Temple, no fewer than six Temple residents told Qui-Gon that Yoda wanted to see him as soon as he arrived. He felt like making his former Master wait, but whatever Yoda had in mind for him would only be worse if he procrastinated.

Qui-Gon had spent the past month detailing various galactic health organizations and anti-terrorist groups about Hayslet's weapon. Hopefully, no one would ever suffer again as Obi-Wan had.

The Jedi Master and the Consulate tried to locate the men who had killed Hayslet and who still possessed a number of the frightfully dangerous weapons, but they had disappeared. Fortunately, Hayslet had built a fail-safe into each weapon. If they were altered in any way they would self-destruct. They could not be taken apart and duplicated and the only construction plans were now in the hands of the Jedi. As for Hayslet's granddaughter, she was unaware that her life had been threatened, although she could recall a few instances when she thought she might have been followed. Upon learning of her grandfather's fate she agreed to protective surveillance.

After Obi-Wan's collapse on Lenuen, Qui-Gon had rushed him back to the command center. He had reluctantly turned the young man over to the doctors and healers there, but there was little they could do and not enough time to analyze the information they had retrieved. The only way to save Obi-Wan was to place him a stasis field until a treatment could be found. The Temple staff managed to locate a medical transport with one and rerouted it to Lenuen, but it was nearly a day before it reached the small planet. During that time, Obi-Wan drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally mustering a small smile or a few comforting words for Qui-Gon.

There was irony in that, Obi-Wan slowly dying yet trying to comfort Qui-Gon. Drugs eliminated some of Obi-Wan's pain, but the seizures took their toll on his body. By the time, the transport arrived his skin was sickly white and he barely slept. Qui-Gon rarely left his side

Before entering Obi-Wan into the stasis field, Qui-Gon made the young man a promise, "I will be with you when they wake you."

And he had been there, as he had been for the better part of the last several months while Jedi healers and Republic doctors struggled to find a way to reverse the process that had ravaged Obi-Wan's nervous system. Qui-Gon blamed himself everyday. An endless line of "if only's" paraded through his mind.

The day Obi-Wan was cured was perhaps the happiest day of Qui-Gon's life. Still very weak and somewhat confused by all the missing time, Obi-Wan smiled up at him from his bed in the infirmary. "You still here?" he had asked.

"Still here," Qui-Gon murmured reaching out to take Obi-Wan's hand, to feel the warmth and to know he lived.

"Who's been taking care of you?"

Yoda answered then, "No one, slept here he did. Annoyed the staff. Needs you back he does."

"I will do my best to be up to the task again soon, " Obi-Wan vowed.

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. "Just be well again, that's all I ask." Then Qui-Gon had left the room. He never went back. He had jumped at the chance to go with several of the doctors to spread the information about the weapon's destructiveness, and the cure for the seizures it caused.

Avoiding the young man had been painful, but not nearly so painful as it had been watching all those months, seeing Obi-Wan suspended so close to death. If he could, he wanted to release the young man from his vow. It may be possible. There would hopefully never again be need of the Adajia.

During the time Obi-Wan had been in the stasis field, Republic negotiators had been successful in bringing the Naza and the Anin people together. The planet would be united at long last. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been invited to attend the unification ceremonies. Qui-Gon had declined due to his schedule. He informed Obi-Wan, via a disgruntled Yoda, that if he had fully recovered that he should most certainly attend. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan went.

Qui-Gon was not yet ready to face the young man who had given him nearly everything. Despite being raised without benefit of Jedi instruction, Obi-Wan had more strength and honor than anyone Qui-Gon had ever met. He was humbled by Obi-Wan. And he had taken him for granted. Obi-Wan's presence at his side had been a joy. As much as he had originally balked at the idea of having him around, he had come to expect him there, not really believing he would every leave or be taken away.

The experience on Lenuen brought that home to him. Obi-Wan would leave either when the three years was up, or he would die protecting Qui-Gon. It was easier to make him go. There was no reason for him to stay now that Nazanin was whole. No reason other than the fact that Qui-Gon loved him desperately.

Shaking off his reverie, Qui-Gon knocked briskly on Yoda's door. It was flung open immediately by the diminutive Master. He looked, in a word, disgusted.

"Hmmph, came right away you did. Good. Hope there is for you yet. Sit."

"Yes, my Master." Qui-Gon bowed his head and entered Yoda's quarters. Looking about the living area, he realized there was no chair for him.

Yoda followed him into the living area, tapping his walking stick hard against the floor as he did. "On the floor you will sit."

Well then, Qui-Gon thought, he was definitely in for a tongue-lashing. He knelt down on the hard tiled floor.

Yoda settled his diminutive frame into an equally tiny chair. Before he was completely seated he began to remonstrate his former pupil. "A fool you are, Qui-Gon. Hard to believe it is, that notice this I did not."

"Pardon me?" Qui-Gon asked petulantly.

The old master produced a long-suffering sigh. "Sent Obi-Wan away, you did. Go after him you should."

Qui-Gon shifted on his knees. No one could make him squirm quite like his former Master. "I think it is best if I just let him continue on with his new life."

"His new life, this is!" Yoda bellowed, thumping his stick for emphasis. "Not allowed him to save you yet, have you."

Wrong, thought Qui-Gon. "I can recall at least three occasions he saved my life." There was the near explosion at the mine, the attack from the dark power here at the Temple, and most recently, Obi-Wan taking the blast of deadly energy intended for him on Lenuen.

"Said I did that he would save you. Did not say it was your life he would save. To save your heart from loneliness, that is his destiny." Yoda dared to look smug.

"This destiny you foresaw for us was, was about our love lives?" Qui-Gon sputtered.

"Not just that, but yes. Together you should be. Miserable without you he has been. Nearly refused to go to Nazanin without you he did. Persuaded him to make the journey, Adi did."

Qui-Gon hoped that while he was back on his home planet Obi-Wan would come to some decisions about what he wanted for his future. "I am glad he went. He should participate in the reunification."

"As should you."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "He should follow his own path without my influence. The reunification has nothing to do with me. "

"Everything it had to do with you. Important it is to Obi-Wan. Important it should be to you as well. Loves you he does. Wants you with him." Yoda knew the truth of what he said, he just wished Qui-Gon were not so thickheaded and difficult to convince.

"He does not love me. Indeed, he may be fond of me, but I assure you that he has been merely making the best of the situation he found himself in"

"Doubt your Master, do you? Want you that I should have Adi come up here and knock some sense into you? Enjoy it she would. Upset with you for abandoning Obi-Wan she is."

"Obi-Wan is too young for me," Qui-Gon argued. It sounded lame even to his own ears. Why was it so hard to believe that Obi-Wan could love him? Perhaps because Qui-Gon was nearing fifty and had finally found someone to love. Someone almost half his age. He felt foolish and as the saying went, there is no fool like an old fool.

"Age matters not," Yoda said as if following Qui-Gon's train of thought.

"I put him in danger."

"Dangerous his existence has been before. New to him danger is not. Think you that he cannot handle it?"

"Obi-Wan is more than capable," Qui-Gon said defensively.

"More arguments, have you?"

Qui-Gon sat stubbornly silent. Love. Of course, he loved Obi-Wan. Enough to let him go.

Yoda knew his student well, knew how he thought. Qui-Gon was proud and in Yoda's own considered opinion, something of a martyr. "Change Obi-Wan's feelings you cannot. Loves you he does. Want to see him suffer do you?"

"No," Qui-Gon whispered. He would do anything to prevent Obi-Wan's pain. Anything, even if it meant looking like a blubbering idiot if Yoda was wrong.

"Then go to him you will." Yoda said with finality.

As Qui-Gon was leaving he heard Yoda call out, "Tell him right away that you love him you will, or come back to the Temple you should not."

*^*

Soft purples and pinks mixed with fiery oranges and reds to create a spectacular Nazanin sunset. Sights such as this were rarely seen on Coruscant and yet that was where Obi-Wan wished he were, at the Jedi Temple getting some answers.

Obi-Wan had awakened after three months of enforced sleep to find Qui-Gon waiting by his bedside. Lines that spoke of worry and weariness had been etched on the older man's face. Obi-Wan had been overjoyed to find him waiting there. He had known he was going to live and Qui-Gon had waited just as he had said he would.

Everything had worked out perfectly. So why had Qui-Gon suddenly disappeared, pleading the need to go provide information about the new weapon they had encountered? Why after having made love, passionately and tenderly, was Qui-Gon avoiding him? And why was he standing alone on this damn hill on Nazanin watching the sunset?

He did not know the answer to a single one of these questions. Thinking about the first baffled him and pondering the second made him angry. His immediate reaction was to feel used, but he knew that was untrue. Qui-Gon had made it quite clear that he had no intention of treating Obi-Wan as a plaything. So what had happened?

His duties in the day's festivities were complete, and he no longer felt like facing the throngs of celebrants down in the valley. Giving the sunset one long last look, he set out on the gravel trail to his tent.

The next day was the last day of the celebration. After that, he would need to decide what to do. He knew things about himself now, knew that he was different in ways he had never suspected. He was not sure he wanted to go back to his former life. Would his comrades understand his differences and accept him again or would they distance themselves from him? The new president of Nazanin had made it clear that Obi-Wan was more than welcome to continue his career in the combined military. His friend, Cizo Kedar, had been named commander of the force.

Obi-Wan had asked Kedar about the Adajia vow. What would be come of the prize now that the hostilities were permanently over? Kedar had told him there was no shame in Obi-Wan returning home to Nazanin. There was no longer any need for such a tradition.

And just like that, Obi-Wan was obsolete. A tradition that had lived on for generations was finished. He was happy there was no more need for the Adajia; his planet was united. Still, he could not justify concluding his time with Qui-Gon early. He had vowed to be Qui-Gon's servant-protector for three years and he was determined to do just that, if Qui-Gon would allow it.

There was nothing to be done about it now. He might as well sleep. Perhaps tomorrow he would find a clear way to deal with the whole mess. He unstrapped his baldric and laid his sword next to his pallet; weapons were always to be placed within reach of a soldier's hand and ready for use, in case danger awakened him. Obi-Wan smiled at the old habit. He was hardly in any danger here. Or so he thought. Looking up, he saw Qui-Gon Jinn, who had slipped through the entrance to his tent. Obi-Wan refused to react; he crossed his arms, pasted a disinterested expression on his face and waited for the man to speak.

Qui-Gon was awestruck. Time had suddenly reversed and it was one year ago. Standing there in the lamplight, Obi-Wan looked nearly the same as he did then. His clothes were just as Qui-Gon remembered. Perhaps they were cleaner this time. There were no telltale signs of dirt and grime on the kilt, the white shirt had obviously been pressed, and the boots were shined to a glossy black. The light brought out the red highlights in Obi-Wan's golden hair. He was heart-wrenching beautiful, even more so than before because now Qui-Gon looked on the younger man with love.

Unable to bear Qui-Gon's silent scrutiny any longer, Obi-Wan asked, "What are you doing here?"

Remembering Yoda's threat, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and said simply, "I am here because I love you."

If Qui-Gon had not strode quickly across the tent and taken Obi-Wan in his arms, the younger man might have fallen over in shock. He certainly had not heard correctly.

"Love me?" Obi-Wan whispered against Qui-Gon's ear, before rubbing his smooth cheek against Qui-Gon's soft beard.

Qui-Gon leaned back to look his beloved in the face. "More than anything or anyone," he replied dropping a kiss on startled lips. Love and affection glistened in his azure eyes.

"Oh," was all that Obi-Wan could say before he wrapped his arms around the Jedi and kissed him fiercely, thrusting his tongue into Qui-Gon's mouth, forging a deeper physical connection.

There was forgiveness in the kiss, but Qui-Gon needed to hear the words. "Obi-Wan, I am sorry I have ignored you and run away from you. I was protecting myself from being hurt. I never thought I would love anyone as I do you. Remember when I told you before that you overwhelm me?" Obi-Wan nodded. "That was an understatement. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Can you possibly love me as I do you?"

Obi-Wan tried to look stern and unforgiving, but a huge smile could not be held back. "I should make you beg or prove yourself by making you take on some impossible task. Lucky for you, I can't seem to bring myself to do that. It would keep us apart longer and I have waited long enough. Say it again."

Qui-Gon did not need to ask what he was to say. "I love you, Obi."

"And I love you, Qui," Obi-Wan answered. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now take off your robe."

"What?"

Obi-Wan repeated his words slowly, "Take off the robe Qui-Gon. I have changed my mind about the begging." One side of his mouth quirked up charmingly as he watched Qui-Gon remove the robe and toss it aside. With a single finger poking into Qui-Gon's chest, Obi-Wan backed the other man across the tent. He then pushed and, with a little aid from the Force, had Qui-Gon sprawled across his pallet.

"You have been practicing your Force control, " Qui-Gon observed, raising himself up on his elbows.

"It's not my control that is in question at this moment," Obi-Wan countered. He leaped on the other man, forcing the air from Qui-Gon's lungs. Obi-Wan swooped in for a scalding kiss. He proceeded to delve into Qui-Gon's mouth with his tongue. Qui-Gon reciprocated and they both moaned deep in their throats. By the time Obi-Wan released his mouth, Qui-Gon was light-headed and decidedly aroused.

"Read to beg yet?" Obi-Wan asked. He wantonly thrust his hips against Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon swallowed hard. "You'll have to do better than that."

Obi-Wan arched on golden eyebrow. "A challenge. I like that."

Nimble fingers quickly divested Qui-Gon of layers of Jedi tunics. Qui-Gon shifted his body to aid the younger man in their removal. He shivered when Obi-Wan's slightly rough palms ran over his chest. "Such a strong body, so beautiful, " Obi-Wan murmured appreciatively.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips against Qui-Gon's neck and began worrying the skin there with his teeth and tongue. A rosy red mark appeared on Qui-Gon's pale flesh. Obi-Wan soothed the mark with a swipe of his tongue. He placed nibbling kisses along Qui-Gon's collarbone. All the while his fingers roamed freely across Qui-Gon's chest, pausing occasionally to twine in the light sprinkling of hair they found there.

Off in the distance, fireworks exploded and the people of Nazanin cheered. The lovers took no notice. All they heard were pounding hearts and breathy sighs that gave way to deep, gratified moans. Obi-Wan teased his lover mercilessly, circling his fingers just centimeters away from Qui-Gon's nipples, spiraling inward. He removed his hands from Qui-Gon's body altogether, slipping away to rummage through various packs and a small trunk.

"What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet. You still haven't begged."

"Obi-Wan?"

The young man turned around. "Yes?"

"Look in the utility pouch on my belt."

Retrieving the belt from across the tent, Obi-Wan found the item he had been looking for. He tossed the tube in the air and watched it spin before catching it easily. He looked at Qui-Gon with amusement. "I see you were prepared."

"Hopeful," Qui-Gon corrected.

Obi-Wan nodded, and knelt down by Qui-Gon's feet. Quickly he pulled off the Jedi's boots and socks. Leaning forward, he slowly pulled one of the strings at Qui-Gon's waist. The second string he pulled even more slowly, his eyes never leaving Qui-Gon's for a moment. Slipping his hands inside the loosened trousers, he efficiently pulled them off.

Gliding his hands up Qui-Gon's corded thighs, Obi-Wan straddled the long body, partially resting his weight on Qui-Gon's legs. He lifted himself up, rearranging the kilt so it fanned out slightly and draped over Qui-Gon's legs.

Qui-Gon's pupils narrowed and he gulped in air. Obi-Wan was not wearing anything under that kilt. There was another bit of interesting information about Nazanin traditions that was not found in the official reading. Obi-Wan was hard and hot and Qui-Gon itched to touch him. Starting at Obi-Wan's knees he eased his palms over Obi-Wan's thighs beneath the kilt, enjoying the strength of the solid muscle. Continuing upward, he rubbed his palms over the slim hips, tugging Obi-Wan forward until their cocks touched. Obi-Wan hissed in response to the erotic contact.

There was no holding back now. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon rasped. "Please, now. I am begging. Do what you will with me."

To his credit, Obi-Wan did not gloat. Smiling radiantly, he tangled one hand in Qui-Gon's hair, bringing their mouths close together, their breath mingling. Qui-Gon leaned up and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. He teased apart the younger man's lips by gently sucking on the lower one. With a groan, Obi-Wan succumbed and allowed Qui-Gon in. Their tongues sought the slickness of the other, pressing together, and then sliding apart to initiate tingles and cause shaky breaths and eager moans.

Obi-Wan managed to draw away first, staring down at his lover with undisguised passion and pleasure. "Yes, Qui-Gon, that's what I wanted, for you to admit how much you want me."

He snapped open the container of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount on to his hand. Reaching beneath the kilt he coated Qui-Gon's erection. He enjoyed the slippery heat throbbing in his hand, turning a necessity into a prolonged tease. The insistent pressure of Qui-Gon's fingers bruising his hips finally forced Obi-Wan to act.

He rose up on his knees, guiding Qui-Gon's rampant reaction with his hands. The tip was pressed gently to his opening. Obi-Wan threw back his head, closed his eyes, and eased his body down onto the throbbing heat.

Tight, hot, sweet, passion, love, mine. Words thrashed around in Qui-Gon's brain, no single one staying for more than a second. The feeling of Obi-Wan above him, holding him within, obliterated all language. Qui-Gon knew this was love even if he could not grasp the words.

Obi-Wan rode Qui-Gon's cock mercilessly, controlling the rhythm, never allowing Qui-Gon to take over. Unable to control the pace Obi-Wan was setting, Qui-Gon fumbled with the edge of the kilt, tucking it up into Obi-Wan's belt. He grasped Obi-Wan's erection and began pumping it, at last able to choose the rhythm.

Looking at Obi-Wan awash in their shared pleasure, Qui-Gon had one clear thought; they should always make love face to face. Obi-Wan was beautiful in the throes of passion. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Dark lashes brushed his pink cheeks. Deep exhalations issued from his open mouth, and his chest rose and fell. But the sweetness of all those combined did not compare to the look in Obi-Wan's eyes when they flickered open and pierced Qui-Gon with all the love he felt.

"Obi," Qui-Gon whispered.

"Qui, " Obi-Wan answered, voice shaking with passion. His eyes continued to hold Qui-Gon's until his orgasm overtook him and they drifted closed. Qui-Gon held his hips tightly as the young man's body convulsed around him, warm fluid bathing Qui-Gon's belly. Free to move, Qui-Gon thrust several times into his lover before finding his own release.

Warm and sated, Obi-Wan collapsed against Qui-Gon's side, letting Qui-Gon's spent cock slip from his body. He snuggled into his lover's arms, sighing deeply. The Jedi stroked the younger man's back until their breathing returned to normal.

Qui-Gon chuckled, the motion of his chest causing Obi-Wan to raise his head. "There really shouldn't be anything funny right now," Obi-Wan chided.

"Sorry, Obi, but I have to say, if you want to continue to cuddle, you are going to have to take off your boots at the very least. I am in for some series bruises otherwise."

"Oh, sorry," Obi-Wan apologized. Sitting up to remove his boots, he found a cloth and cleaned them both up before pulling a blanket over them.

"Better?" Obi-Wan asked, burrowing into Qui-Gon's embrace once more.

"Much." Qui-Gon rubbed his hands over Obi-Wan's back and shoulders. They held one another quietly for a while, basking in their newly voiced love. Qui-Gon broke the silence by asking, "What will you do now, Obi? Do you want to stay with me? I will not prevent you from seeking out new avenues."

Reaching out to stroke Qui-Gon's beard, Obi-Wan poured all his sincerity into his words, "I am your Adajia, regardless of the new government. That is a vow I will keep. In two years, I shall see what I want to do. I do know that I do not want to leave you."

Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan tighter, "And I do not want you to leave."

Obi-Wan repeated the words from the Adajia ceremony from a year ago, "I am your Adajia. To you, my Master, I give all I can give."

Qui-Gon replied with the expected response, "I will accept your gifts, my Adajia," and then added, "and will share with you all that I have."

They fell asleep then, the Jedi and the last Adajia, wrapped in vows of honor and love.

THE END


End file.
